Escape
by sonikdc
Summary: Soul y Maka tienen una gran pelea, por lo cual deciden darse un tiempo para pensar; mientras que Maka se queda con Tsubaki quien le explica como se siente Soul, él decide ir a las vegas con Wes. Todo se complica cuando Maka se entera de que Soul está en las Vegas y planea irse a Londres con su hermano.
1. Pelea

PELEA

\- Bien!

\- Bien! - respondió el albino.

\- BIEN!, Por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la regalada gana! - gritó la peliceniza para después salir corriendo con dirección al colegio, donde se perdió entre el laberinto de pasillos que era Shibusen; mientras tanto, el chico corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, se montó en su motocicleta y se alejó lo más rápido que podía sin rumbo alguno , zigzagueando entre las calles de Death City y dirigiéndose hacia el gran desierto de Nevada.

Dentro de la escuela, la ojiverde entró en un salón grande en el que se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola; cerro la puerta y se acomodó en un rincón de la habitación. Estaba llorando, odiaba que Soul se metiera frecuentemente en mitad de sus peleas, como si ella no supiera cuidarse sola y para colmo ponía su vida en riesgo saliendo gravemente herido, él simplemente no entendía como le había sentir cuando lo veía todo lastimado y ella completamente bien; por algo eran compañeros y el hecho de serlo implicaba que ambos debían enfrentarse a sus enemigos, no sólo el.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos azules, que al ver a la joven, rápidamente fue a su lado a consolarla.

Por otro lado el ojirrojo conducía por pleno desierto de Nevada mientras caía la noche; en el horizonte se veía al sol con cara de cansancio ya listo para cederle su lugar a la luna.

Soul simplemente quería regresar lo más tarde que fuera posible, ya que sabía que tendría que regresar a su departamento en Death City, y que al abrir la puerta se encontraría a su técnico; cenarían con el típico silencio incomodo que sólo sería interrumpido por Blair, que intentaría nuevamente coquetear con el, para luego caer por la ventana, víctima de un Maka-chop que le daría la chica antes de irse a acostar.

Quería evitar todo eso, si llegaba lo suficientemente tarde, Maka ya estaría acostada al igual que Blair y así podría comer su cena tranquilo he irse a acostar para descansar por fin un poco, ya que tenía varias heridas tras enfrentarse a un huevo de Kishin bastante fuerte que terminó por dislocarle el hombro.

Cuando por fin el sol fue reemplazado por la luna que sonreía de manera sarcástica, el joven arma decidió regresar a Death City; pensó que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no pasara nada al llegar a casa.

Disminuyó notablemente la velocidad de su moto y cuando se disponía a girar en "U" su celular empezó a sonar. Frenó completamente a mitad de la carretera vacía y tomó el artefacto de entre sus ropas.

Cuando reviso su celular, le extrañó ver que decía ser de un número privado, por un momento pensó que debía tratarse de Black*Star, ya que él cambiaba con frecuencia su celular debido a que los rompía o perdía fácilmente.

\- Hola? - preguntó el ojirrojo.

\- Hola Soul, Como has estado?

Al momento de escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, la reconoció de inmediato.

\- Que quieres Wes? - dijo con un tono bastante bajo.

\- Así me saludas después de todos estos años? - dijo su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

\- Dime, queue es lo que quieres y como rayos conseguiste mi número?

\- Lo del número fue bastante fácil, sólo busque en el directorio de Death City que pedí por encargo, lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar.

\- Y que es lo que quieres? - se estaba empezando a hartar de esa conversación, suficiente tenía ya con el regaño de su técnico como para ahora soportar a su hermano.

\- Verás, en estos momentos me encuentro en las Vegas, ya que se me pidió dar un par de conciertos en el Coliseo.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con que me llames? - replicó el menor.

\- Pues verás, quería saber si serías mi acompañamiento en los conciertos, puesto que sólo conozco a un pianista que podría seguir mis improvisaciones.

\- No te interesa? Por supuesto nuestros padres no están en este momento, se encuentran en Inglaterra y además yo pagaré todo por hacerme este favor; comida, alojamiento, ropa y demás gastos. Que me dices hermanito?

El menor suspiró.

\- En condiciones normales, rechazaría de inmediato la oferta, pero esta vez aceptaré tu ofrecimiento Wes.

\- Me alegro de escucharlo Soul, cuando llegues quisiera escuchar tus razones; enviaré por ti en este momento, te encuentras en Death City, No es así?

\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo el menor mientras sonreía de lado - Ya voy en camino, sólo dime el nombre del hotel donde estás y llegaré en menos de una hora.

\- Vale Soul, te veo en el hotel y gracias por aceptar esta vez.

\- No te alegres demasiado Wes - dijo sarcásticamente - No lo hago por ti.

\- Me consta que no - rió el mayor - te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

El albino colgó y retomó su rumbo hacia la ciudad de las Vegas; quizá el no ver a su técnico por unos días lo haría sentir menos enfadado y también permitiría que Maka se calmara un poco.

\- Quizá sea una buena oportunidad, incluso podré apostar un poco - rió entre dientes mientras conducía bajo la luna rumbo a las Vegas.

Cuando las jóvenes salían de Shibusen, se percataron de lo tarde que era; la pelinegra se ofreció a acompañar a su amiga a su casa, quería evitar si podía, alguna otra discusión que podrían tener sus amigos en su departamento, pero no se hacía muchas esperanzas.

Al llegar, no les sorprendió mucho el hecho de que el departamento estuviera vacío, sabían que por lo regular Soul llegaba bastante tarde cuando se peleaban e incluso se iba a casa de Black*Star a pasar la noche.

Ambas chicas se adentraron en el departamento.

\- Quieres que te prepare algo Maka-chan? - pregunto amablemente la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Su compañera simplemente asintió y tomó asiento frente a la mesa donde se apoyó sobre sus brazos mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

Al poco rato, la pelinegra colocaba sobre la mesa una cena sencilla, café, fruta picada con yogurt y pan francés.

\- Gracias Tsubaki - dijo la peliceniza con un tono de voz bajo y con la mirada gacha.

\- Maka...

Ambas chicas ya en la mesa, procedieron a comer sin decir palabra alguna; fue hasta que ambas terminaron cuando la mayor decidió romper el hielo.

\- Maka - comenzó Tsubaki con tono comprensivo - Se como te sientes ahora, pero... - dudó un momento ya que su amiga parecía no prestarle atención, ella continuaba con su mirada puesta en su plato vacío; fue un leve asentimiento por parte de su contraria lo que la ánimo a continuar - Debes pensar en lo que siente Soul también, pero no solo como arma, sino como persona.

La ojiverde la miró a los ojos sin comprender.

\- Se que es doloroso ver a Soul herido después de alguna batalla, pero para eso estamos entrenados - su tono de voz tomo firmeza - El trabajo de un arma es el protejer a su técnico, si no lo hacemos, cual sería nuestro propósito?

\- Pero Tsubaki... - no pudo terminar, la pelinegra alzó su mano en señal de que la dejara continuar.

\- Escucha Maka, si algo le llega a pasar al técnico, el arma no tiene muchas posibilidades de defenderse sólo. Necesitamos de manera casi forzosa de alguien que nos manipule. A demás, en el momento en que el arma se queda solo, prácticamente tiene su sentencia firmada, así que uno como arma, procura proteger a su técnico a cualquier costo, incluso si ese precio es la vida.

\- Pero Tsubaki! - dijo la técnico colocándose de pie y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa - Eso no lo puedo aceptar! Por que tienen que dar su vida!? Uno como técnico también puede defenderse! Así que por que tienen que cargar con eso solos? No es justo!

\- No se trata de ser justos Maka; además, viendo desde un ángulo objetivo, si algo le pasa al técnico lo mas probable es que el arma lo terminé acompañando, ahí se irían dos almas. Las armas defendemos a nuestros compañeros hasta la muerte, de ser necesario nos sacrificamos si así aseguramos que el técnico pueda escapar del peligro y continúe con vida. Un alma a cambio de otra.

\- Pero no lo vale Tsubaki! Que uno como técnico continue con vida por el sacrificio de su compañero, es algo que no puedo aceptar - lágrimas cristalinas amenazaban con salir de los ojos jade de la joven, no quería pensar en perder a su compañero por su debilidad, no otra vez.

\- Ponte un momento en el lugar de Soul - la voz de la pelinegra tomó un tono serio - Como crees que se sentiría como arma si llegase a pasarte algo por un descuido de su parte? No solo como arma, también como tú compañero y amigo. Como se sentiría si no puede protegerte de algún peligro? Qué haría el después,si te llegará a perder en una batalla?

Por un momento la peliceniza se quedó en blanco. Si a ella le llegará a pasar algo, tendría por seguro que Soul terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez que acabaría con su propia vida.

\- Sólo piensalo, si? - Tsubaki se levantó de la mesa y depósito sus trastes en el fregadero - Quieres que hoy me quedé contigo?

La de ojos jade seguía con la mirada perdida, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos; cuando la pelinegra repitió la pregunta, llamando su atención, Maka sólo asintió, para después imitar a su amiga y dejar sus trastes en el fregadero los cuales lavó distraída mientras Tsubaki le ayudaba a secarlos.

Una vez hubieron terminado, ambas fueron a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse de ropa ( Maka tenía un conjunto para cuando Tsubaki se quedaba con ella he incluso un cepillo)

Ya listas para dormir, la pelinegra se dirigió a la habitación que tenían designada para invitados, que usualmente usaba Blair, mientras que Maka se iba a su propia habitación.

Al despedirse, la peliceniza se quedo recostada largo rato mirando al techo pensando en su arma.

¿Que estaría haciendo Soul en esos momentos?


	2. Hermanos

Hermanos.

Por otro lado, el albino se encontraba ya en las Vegas, paseaba con su motocicleta por entre las calles iluminadas por grandes marquesinas de neón, buscando el hotel donde se hospedaba su hermano. No tardó mucho en llegar; al ir frenando, notó que en la entrada del hotel, bajo las escaleras, se encontraba un clon suyo, con vestimenta de gala y un poco mayor. Soul sonrió de lado al reconocer a su hermano.

\- Me da mucho gusto verte Soul - dijo el mayor cuando se hubo estacionado su contrario. Antes de que su hermano pudiera bajarse de su vehículo, un chico vestido de botón, se acercó a ellos.

\- Desea que lleve su motocicleta al estacionamiento?

\- Por favor - respondió Wes antes que Soul pudiera decir algo - Tranquilo, si algo le pasa yo seré el responsable - dijo a su hermano ante su mirada reprobatoria.

Soul sólo suspiró pesadamente y entregó las llaves de su motocicleta al muchacho después de bajarse de ella.

\- Si algo le pasa - ambos hermanos sólo vieron como el botón se llevaba el vehículo - Te juro que afilaré mi cuchilla con tu cuello oíste?

\- Claro Soul - respondió Wes sonriente - Realmente me da gusto verte, como te ha ido?

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras a la entrada del hotel; este era lujoso, de más de veinte pisos, todos con ornamentos de oro y decoraciones al mas puro estilo Victoriano. Soul miraba a su alrededor sin que nada le sorprendiera, ya había estado en hoteles similares cuando todavía estaba con sus padres.

\- Soul? - llamo la atención del menor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh?

\- Te preguntaba si no habías traído equipaje? - Soul lo miro como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, Wes sólo se sobó los ojos - Lo suponía, en ese caso después tendremos que ir de compras.

\- A caso eres una chica que va a centros comerciales de compras con sus amigas? - dijo burlón el menor.

\- Claro que no - respondió algo molesto - Te dije que vinieras para ser mi acompañante en los conciertos y no vas a presentarte así! - dijo señalando la ropa del menor - Tienes que ir presentable, es una presentación en el Coliseo.

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí - dijo el chico guadaña mientras subían al ascensor donde otro botones les preguntaba a qué piso iban.

\- Penthouse - respondió con naturalidad el mayor.

\- Además tu dijiste que pagarías por mi, no? - miro Soul a su hermano con una sonrisa de lado - Eso implica el traje que tenga que usar en el concierto, mis comidas y mis apuestas.

\- También planeas apostar? - dijo con cierta burla el mayor - Si, dije eso. Está bien, pero antes tienes que mostrarme que no has perdido el toque hermanito.

Soul rió divertido.

\- Practico más seguido de lo que crees.

\- Es bueno oír eso.

Una vez hubieron llegado al último piso, ambos bajaron del ascensor, Wes entregó un billete al muchacho quien sólo presionó el botón para volver a bajar.

Caminaron por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del mayor; ambos se adentraron en ella después de que Wess pasará su tarjeta por el sensor de la puerta.

\- Cool - dijo el menor de los Evans mientras observaba con detalle aquel lugar; era una habitación de gran tamaño, donde se extendía un gran comedor bajo la luz de un candil de oro, en la mesa se encontraba servida la comida suficiente para alimentar a todo Shibusen. A lado se encontraba lo que sería el living; una chimenea frente a los sillones de terciopelo alumbraba el lugar y dejaba entre ver, un poco mas atrás y cerca del enorme ventanal, un precioso piano negro de cola y junto a él, en su soporte, el violín negro de Wes.

\- Sabías que vendría? - pregunto Soul caminando en dirección al piano.

\- Digamos que tuve una corazonada - respondió su hermano caminando tras él - Algo me decia que está vez aceptarías.

\- A caso eres vidente Wes? - rió el menor sentándose frente al piano; acarició la tapa y la levantó cuidadosamente dejando ver las preciosas teclas blancas y negras. Soul sonrió de lado y colocó sus dedos en las teclas, esperando a su hermano. Por otro lado, Wes tomo su violín negro el cual colocó entre su hombro izquierdo y su barbilla para después tomar el arco con su mano derecha.

Al ver a su hermano en posición, Wes colocó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas previamente afinadas y empezó a tocar una pieza compleja la cual Soul no tardó en secundar. Mientras tocaban, Soul tuvo la impresión de que, por unos momentos, su alma se sincronizo con la de su hermano. Así pasaron los minutos, en los que los hermanos Evans crearon una peculiar Rapsodia que contenía un aura oscura pero sin dejar de ser agradable al oído.

\- Bastante bien Soul - dijo el mayor en cuanto terminaron - Has mejorado considerablemente en este tiempo.

\- Que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - respondió burlón - Tu tocas igual de mal que siempre.

\- Oye, eso es cruel - fingió estar dolido para después echar a reír - Bueno Soul, será mejor ir a dormir - dijo al ver al menor bostezar - Mañana por la mañana iremos a comprarte un par de trajes, la tarde la tendrás libre así que trata de no meterte en problemas - Wes dio un codazo a su hermano mientras ambos se retiraban de aquella sala para ir a los dormitorios - Y en la noche procura llegar temprano al Coliseo, el concierto iniciará a las ocho en punto.

\- Claro, claro - respondió el menor bostezando nuevamente, mostrando su dentadura de tiburón mientras caminaba tras el mayor hasta un par de puertas, una frente a la otra.

\- Está es mi habitación - Wes abrió la puerta de la derecha y señaló la contraria - Tu duermes allá, por cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

\- Si, como digas Wes - el chico guadaña se adentró en la habitación, dejando sólo a su hermano quien observó la puerta contraria por unos instantes, para después ir a su propia habitación.

"Realmente ha cambiado mucho" - pensó para sí el mayor de los hijos de la familia Evans - "Es agradable volver a verlo y poder tocar nuevamente con él"

Por otro lado, Soul se recostó en la enorme cama matrimonial que había en la habitación, o más bien, se tumbó en ella; una vez en la cama, miro hacia el techo decorado con pinturas renacentistas que a él no podrían importarle menos. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, más específicamente en su técnico. ¿Habrá notado que se había ido? Era poco probable. Con frecuencia, cuando ambos chicos se peleaban, solían estar separados por al menos 24 horas; Maka solía quedarse en casa mientras que él era quien terminaba en casa de Black*Star o, en contadas ocasiones, en casa de Kid, para poder pensar las cosas. Aunque ahora el caso era diferente. Ahora el estaba fuera de la ciudad, algo lejos de Death City y de su técnico y probablemente por más tiempo del que se habían separado en el pasado.

"Así tendremos más tiempo para pensar las cosas" - pensó el muchacho de ojos rojos - "Además, ni siquiera creo que a ella le importe que pase más tiempo lejos de lo normal, y quizá ni se de cuenta de que estoy fuera de Death City"

Con estos pensamientos, Soul término cayendo en un sueño profundo.

El incesante "bip" de la alarma lo hizo levantarse maldiciendo por lo bajo; el albino se levantó de mala gana y recorrió su habitación hasta llegar a la puerta la cual traspasó para llegar al pasillo. Frente a él estaba una puerta similar la cual empezó a golpear repetidas veces con enojo.

\- Wes! - gritó el menor - Apaga esa maldita alarma! Quiero dormir!

Mientras seguía golpeado la puerta con furia, está se abrió haciendo casi caer al muchacho.

\- Tranquillo Soul - Wes se encontraba vestido de manera casual, con unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con una playera azul, una camisa de manga corta también de mezclilla la cual se encontraba abierta y una especie de pañuelo o mascada a juego que se encontraba amarrada en su brazo derecho - Terminarán cobrándome la puerta.

Soul miró de mala gana a su hermano.

\- Por que tienes la alarma encendida si tu ya estás despierto y cambiado!

\- Por que sabía que tu no te ibas a levantar tan fácilmente, así que la dejé sonar para que te pararás.

El menor estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta; Wes se alejó dejando sólo a su hermano quien se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto.

\- Soul! - el llamado de su hermano más los toquidos a su puerta hacían inútiles sus esfuerzos por volver a dormir. Se levantó maldiciendo a su hermano y abrió la puerta.

\- Que quieres? - lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- El desayuno está servido, y por lo que recuerdo, tu no cenaste a noche.

Sin decir nada, en menor tomo su chaqueta negra con amarillo y se la colocó mientras salía de su cuarto sin mirar a su hermano a la cara.

En el comedor, la mesa estaba nuevamente repleta de comida; grandes playones repletos de fruta, bandejas con pan, platillos varios con comida de diversos países, jarras con jugos de frutas tropicales, postres y pasteles; Soul no tardó ni dos segundos en ir a probar todo aquello.

\- Si que tienes hambre - comentó Wes mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano y tomaba un plato con pay de limón el cual empezó a comer con gusto.

Por otro lado, Soul devoraba todo lo que tenía a su paso; toda la comida estaba deliciosa, pero no se comparaba a la que hacía su técnico. Maka.

Por un momento, su vista se posó en la nada mientras dejaba el tenedor con un trozo de pastel a medio camino. El mayor lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Todo bien Soul?

El joven guadaña sacudió su cabeza y continuó comiendo, ignorando por completo a su hermano.

Una vez Soul acabo con todo lo que había en la mesa, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

\- Por que tenemos que ir tan temprano?, Es sólo ropa, la puedo comprar después!

\- Por que tu tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda y yo tengo que hacer otras cosas en la tarde - Wes no pudo evitar reír por la expresión que había puesto su hermano.

\- Por que dices que tengo un pésimo sentido de la moda?!

El ascensor llegó y el botones los hizo bajar hasta la recepción, escuchando los alegatos del menor de los hermanos Evans.

\- Gracias - dijo Wes entregando un billete al botones y girándose hacia su hermano, le indicó que salieran.

Ya en la calle, el menor seguía quejándose hasta que una limusina negra se colocó frente a ellos. Un sujeto, el chofer, salió del auto y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a los hermanos, para después subir nuevamente en el lugar del conductor.

Después de decirle al conductor -de nombre Jules- a donde se dirigían, los hermanos Evans entablaron una cálida conversación acerca de lo que habían pasado en los años sin verse. Wes escuchaba atento las historias de su hermano a cerca de como había derrotado a varios huevos de Kishin he incluso al mismísimo Asura; por otro lado, Soul evitaba dormirse en mitad de las historias de su hermano a cerca de sus estudios en una prestigiosa escuela de música de Londres.

\- Llegamos señor Evans - el chofer detuvo el asunto frente a un enorme edificio en que se encontraban varios trajes para hombres en los aparadores.

\- Gracias Jules - dijo el mayor saliendo del vehículo seguido por si hermano.

Ambos se adentraron al edificio.

\- Espero que esto no tarde mucho Wes.


	3. Reflexión

Reflexión.

Por otro lado, la chica Albarn se despertaba perezosamente mientras se estiraba; no había logrado dormir muy bien, las palabras de su amiga habían hecho que parte de la noche se la pasará pensando en su mejor amigo y compañero de batalla: Soul.

No fue hasta que escucho unos débiles toquidos, que volvió a la realidad para dejar pasar a su visitante.

Tsubaki se encontraba vestida con una de las pijamas de maka el cual le quedaba pequeña y no cubría del todo su bien formado cuerpo.

\- Buenos días Maka-chan - la pelinegra tomo asiento en la cama de la chica - Dormiste bien?

\- Si, gracias Tsubaki - mintió la peliceniza.

\- Me alegra - respondió juntando las yemas de sus dedos - Preparé el desayuno, será mejor que te levantes.

La de ojos verdes asintió y se levantó de la cama, para después estirarse un poco. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, donde cierta gatita las esperaba sentada en la mesa, bebiendo leche de uno de los vasos que había colocado anteriormente la ojiazul.

\- Buenos días Blair-chan - saludó amablemente la pelinegra a la gata quien tras verla llegar, saludó con su pata para después continuar bebiendo el contenido del vaso.

Cuando ambas jóvenes se hubieron sentado frente la mesa, la pequeña gata morada se quedó observando a la menor, hasta que ella no pudo ignorar esos orbes ambarinos sobre ella.

\- Que ocurre Blair? - pregunto la peliceniza, dejando de lado el tenedor que llevaba en la mano.

\- Que hay de Soul-kun? - preguntó inocente la gata - No lo van a esperar para desayunar?

\- No creo que el venga a desayunar - respondió cortésmente la de ojos azules, mirando de reojo a su compañera - Posiblemente este con Black*Star.

\- Ya veo... - Blair no dijo nada más, se limitó a comer el contenido de su plato. Ella era consciente de las peleas que llegaba a haber entre ambos jóvenes, así que decidió no volver a sacar el tema.

Un silencio algo incómodo acompaño a las chicas durante el desayuno, hasta que la gata se transformó en una hermosa mujer de cabello purpúreo y cuerpo bien dotado, y se despidió de sus acompañantes para dirigirse al Cabaret.

\- Parece que a Blair-chan le preocupa Soul-kun - la mayor trató de iniciar una conversación, sin mucho éxito. Tras su comentario su amiga solo asintió y continuó comiendo su desayuno. Tsubaki sabía que lo mejor era no volver a nombrar al chico guadaña; no hasta que su mejor amiga logrará poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Al finalizar el desayuno, la chica de ojos jade lavó los trates sucios mientras que Tsubaki se cambiaba; después de que hubiera terminado, la técnico de guadaña se dirigió a su habitación para imitarla.

Cuando ambas amigas hubieron estado con su ropa normal, decidieron salir a caminar un poco, para respirar aire fresco y permitir a la menor pensar en el tema al que le daba vueltas desde el día anterior.

Llegaron al parque donde solían ir para jugar basketball con los demás integrantes de su peculiar grupo de amigos y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas cercanas.

Estaba vacío; no era raro ya que muchos de los jóvenes de la ciudad, no se encontraban en la misma para jugar baloncesto o alguna otra actividad. Solían estar en diferentes partes del mundo, combatiendo a huevos de Kishin, protegiendo a las personas, y encargándose de misiones que les dejaba Shinigami-sama para mejorar en su tarea de crear una Death Scythe.

\- Dime Tsubaki... - la ojiverde tenía la cabeza gacha, su amiga la miró con interés - Que crees que...

No terminó de hablar, un potente gritó las hizo voltear hacia arriba, de donde parecía provenir.

\- Yaaa-hoooo!

El dueño de aquella voz aterrizó frente a las chicas; Black*Star había saltado de uno de los edificios cercanos al ver a sus dos compañeras en la cancha de Baloncesto.

\- Tsubaki, Maka - saludó el peliazul con un ademán exagerado de manos - Extrañan a su Dios?

Maka miró con molestia al recién llegado mientras que la de cabello azabache se ponía de pie para saludar a su técnico.

\- Buenos Días Black*Star

\- Ah! Tsubaki - mencionó el chico como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de su arma - Que hacen aquí tan solas?, Dejen que el gran Ore-sama las ilumine con su presencia - puso sus brazos en su cintura en su típica pose de grandeza.

\- Como digas - Maka evitó el contacto visual con el peliazul mientras se ponía de pie y se sercioraba de que nadie los escuchara - Por cierto Black*Star - llamó la atención del muchacho al caer en la cuenta de algo - No está Soul contigo?

\- Eh? No, no lo he visto desde ayer - se alzó de hombros - De hecho venía a buscarlo, pensaba que estaba con ustedes.

\- No, ayer no volvió al departamento - mencionó Tsubaki mirando algo extrañada a su técnico - Por que buscabas a Soul-kun?

\- Oh, me alegra que lo preguntes Tsubaki - volvió a mostrar su típica sonrisa arrogante - Voy a retar a Soul en un uno a uno en Baloncesto, he estado practicando mis técnicas con el balón y planeo derrotarlo.

\- Ya veo - dijo amablemente la chica mayor.

\- Entonces - habló Maka, pensativa - Si Soul no Está contigo,donde esta?

Los tres se pusieron a pensar por unos momentos.

\- Quizá esté con Kid - dijo el peliazul sorprendiendo un poco a sus acompañantes - Algunas veces lo he visto quedarse en su casa, aunque por lo regular termina saliendo a mitad de la noche - ambas chicas lo miraron con duda, animándole con la mirada a continuar - Ya saben cómo es Kid - se alzó de hombros - No tolera nada que no sea simétrico y van varias veces que corre a Soul de su casa por arruinar su "perfecta simetría"

Black*Star se quedo pensando unos momentos ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas. Era raro que hablara sin gritar acerca de su grandeza por más de 5 minutos.

\- Ahora que recuerdo - siguió el peliazul mirando por unos instantes al infinito para después cambiar su expresión y su actitud - Ese demente me llamó mono asimétrico la última vez que fui a su casa... - frunció el ceño y apretó los puños - Ese cabrón, iré a arruinar su perfecta simetría ...

\- Black*Star - lo interrumpió su arma - Quizá deberíamos primero ir a buscar a Soul-kun... - dejó la frase en el aire, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su amiga.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - mencionó Maka tratando de evitar la mirada de ambos jóvenes, con los brazos tras la espalda y mirado en otra dirección - Necesito hablar con él..

Un leve rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de la peliceniza; por otro lado, la espada demoníaca esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que su compañero miraba a ambas chicas sin entender, planeando como vengarse del Shinigami menor.

\- Claro - dijo Tsubaki al cabo de unos momentos - Nos acompañarías, Black...?

Nuevamente dejo la frase sin terminar, un ruido, similar a un rugido salió del estómago del joven ninja. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí antes de soltar una leve carcajada, haciendo que el peliazul se enojara ante su actitud.

\- Oigan ustedes dos - dijo mientras los colores se le subían a la cara - No he comido nada desde anoche. No se estén burlando de su Dios!

\- Desde anoche? - preguntó la pelinegra sin borrar su sonrisa - Pero Black*Star, te deje la cena preparada y el refrigerador estaba lleno.

\- Ah si?

Black miró a su compañera con duda. Ella asintió.

\- Lo dejé todo preparado antes de que regresara a Shibusen.

El peliazul seguía esforzándose, tratando de recordar si su arma había dejado, como dijo, la cena preparada. Antes de que alguna idea se hiciera presente en su cabeza, nuevamente el gruñido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

\- No se burlen! - gritó el técnico de hoja demoníaca - No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío!

\- En ese caso, que tal si buscamos algo que comer antes de ir con Kid? - sugirió Maka aún con los brazos tras de ella y sin dejar de sonreír - A mi también me está dando hambre.

Los tres amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a un pequeño café en el cual solían reunirse en ocasiones especiales.

\- Bienvenidos al Death Cafe - un joven de cabello castaño los recibió apenas entraron al establecimiento

\- Tu, mortal! - Black*Star señaló al muchacho que lo miraba confundido - Enséñale al tu Dios la carta y una mesa para mi y mis acompañantes!

Varios de los presentes se quedaron observando al peliazul con rostros llenos de confusión; por otro lado, ambas chicas solo querían que las tragara la tierra.

\- Solo ignore al chico - se adelantó Maka tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito - El pobre ha sufrido de varias caídas que le afectaron el cerebro.

\- Oye tú...

\- Nos podrías dar una mesa para tres por favor - la peliceniza ignoró al muchacho y se dirigió al pobre chico que no sabía que hacer ante la anterior petición del peliazul.

\- Si, claro, de este lado por favor.

Una vez estando sentados y, habiendo pedido su orden al mesero, los tres chicos entablaron una agradable conversación a cerca de los lugares que habían visitado durante sus misiones.

\- Canadá es precioso - mencionó Tsubaki juntando sus manos y con una expresión agradable en su rostro - Estuvimos en las cataratas antes de regresar a Shibusen

\- Oh si, Canadá - exclamó el peliazul con aire de superioridad - Fue una misión muy fácil...

\- Hmm? - Maka esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad mientras que Tsubaki miraba a otro lado, tratando de localizar al mesero con sus órdenes.

\- Acaso no le creés a tu Dios? - exclamó el peliazul mirando de mala manera a la de ojos jade.

\- Aquí están sus órdenes - interrumpió el joven de cabello castaño depositando varios platos frente a los chicos.

\- Whoa! - Los ojos de Black brillaron ante la apariencia de aquellos platillos; ni tardo ni perezoso, empezó a devorar lo que tenía en frente mientras que sus amigas empezaban con sus platos. La verdad de que la comida de ese lugar tenía muy buena pinta a pesar de ser sencillos.

\- Y cual fue su misión en Canadá? - preguntó Maka mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

\- Fueron un par de huevos de Kishin - comentó Tsubaki dejando de lado su plato, ya que su técnico están demasiado ocupado devorando los platos de ramen que había pedido - Según el informe, las dos chicas habían acabado con la vida de sus amigos y habían inculpado al único sobreviviente de robar sus almas...

\- Vaya historia - comentó Maka tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Y tú Maka? - la pelinegra trató de cambiar la conversación; no le agradaban demasiado ese tipo de historias de traición entre compañeros - Cual fue tu destino esta vez?

\- España - respondió la ojiverde sin mucho ánimo.

Su misión en España le había causado varios problemas a la hora de intentar obtener el huevo de kishin; aquel ser de apariencia similar a un títere con brazos de cuchillo, era bastante veloz y escurridizo y en varios momentos se les adelanto lo suficiente como para herir a Soul en repetidas ocasiones.

Fue en el último ataque del títere, donde Soul, a costa de su brazo, logró retener al pequeño lo suficiente como para transformar su brazo derecho en guadaña y así poder acabar finalmente con aquel demonio.

Maka se sentía culpable debido a ello, ya que nunca logro asestarle un golpe certero o lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo. Fue Soul quien lo detuvo transformándose de nuevo un humano; en ese momento el títere golpeó su brazo izquierdo, dislocandolo y dispuesto a herir al muchacho con sus cuchillas. Pero el albino fue más rápido y con su brazo cerca del pecho y del kishin, lo transformó en el último momento para así deshacerse de él de un solo tajo.

La ojiverde no dejaba de pensar que había sido su culpa que Soul terminará herido y se recriminaba el por qué no era más fuerte aunque también estaba enojada con Soul Por haber sido el el que despidiera usarse de anzuelo para acabar con el títere

\- Maka - la dulce voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos - Está bien, nada fue tu culpa.

Su sonrisa consoladora la hizo tranquilizarse. Asintió y siguió con su comida mientras la plática tomaba otro rumbo más ameno.


	4. Desaparecido

Desaparecido.

\- Así que eso es lo que pasó - comentó el albino mayor pensativo, mientras miraba a su hermano detenidamente. Éste llevaba un traje de frac negro que un par de empleados de la tienda arreglaban para dejárselo a la medida.

\- Acaso estás sordo Wes? - no pudo evitar molestarlo; llevaban varias horas en ese lugar donde numerosos empleados lo ayudaban a conseguir un buen traje para el concierto de esa noche. Soul se estaba hartando de ello ya que le pedían constantemente que se quedará quieto en lo que terminaban de arreglar el traje.

\- Bueno - hablo Wes sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro; conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para dejar que sus comentarios lo molestaran - Se que yo no soy un arma o un técnico, pero aún así, creo que fuiste muy duro con ella.

\- Ah? - el rostro del albino denotaba confusión e inconformidad.

\- Por favor, no se mueva señor Evans - exclamó una chica de cabello oscuro que trataba de hacerlo los últimos arreglos al traje negro del menor.

Soul obedeció pero no dejo de mirar a su hermano con duda.

\- Se que tratas de protejerla y todo - continuó - Pero ella se preocupa por ti, son compañeros y por lo que me dices, a ella le afecta el verte mal, que te lastimen. Por que no lo puedes entender?

Los ojos rojos de Soul se abrieron de par en par. No esperaba que su hermano lo sermoneara y menos que se pusiera del lado de su técnico; pero lo que menos esperó, fue que él tuviera razón.

\- No puedo creer - al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, Wes decidió continuar - Que teniendo una compañera así, que se preocupe por ti, pelees con ella en vez de consolarla - su voz tomó un tono serio y miró a Soul a los ojos - Que le des más razones para preocuparse en vez de hacer lo opuesto, hacer que confíe.

Eso fue como una bofetada para el Eater. Se quedo callado mientras la chica daba los últimos toques a su vestuario.

Wes suspiró.

\- Boala! - exclamó la pelinegra dando unos pasos atrás, admirando su obra - Está terminado!

\- No te ves tan mal de pingüino - se burló Wes, mas el menor no le hizo el menor caso; su mente se encontraba ocupada pensando en su técnico. "Él tendrá razón sobre ella?" "Tanto se preocupaba por él?" "Sabrá que se había ido?" "Cómo lo tomará?"

\- Soul...

\- Eh? - la voz de su hermano mayor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- Quítate el traje - ordenó el mayor mientras entregaba a la chica un cheque y le sonreía cordialmente - Por hoy será todo, tienes la tarde libre - anunció guardando su chequera - Haré que lleven el traje a tu camerino en el Coliseo; la función es a las 8 así que procura llegar temprano.

\- Si, como digas - el albino menor se apresuró a ir a los vestidores a cambiarse. Odiaba vestir así, pero para un evento de gala como ese, tenía que verse formal. De ser por el, se habría presentado tal como iba, o como mínimo, hubiera usado el traje negro que tenia en su departamento; el mismo que usaba en la Black Room.

Mientras se cambiaba con ayuda de un joven empleado para que su nuevo traje no se maltratara, Soul escucho la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Soul - lo llamó, el menor solo hizo un bufido indicando que lo escuchaba - Te tengo que dejar, ya está todo pagado y Jules a traído tu motocicleta.

\- Ya oí mamá - respondió burlón.

\- Ajá, más te vale llegar a tiempo Soul.

Y se fue, dejando al joven guadaña con su mente hecha un lío y con un traje de varios miles de dólares a medio poner.

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando los chicos salieron del café con rumbo a la casa de Death the Kid.

\- Seguros que quieren acompañarme? - preguntó la peliceniza a sus acompañantes mientras salían del Death Cafe.

\- Si, de todas maneras hoy no hay mucho que hacer - respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa; no estaba mintiendo, ya habían presentado su informe a Shinigami-sama el día anterior y no tenían misiones de momento. Lo que no le dijo a la de ojos jade, fue que esperaba poder evitar alguna pelea entre ella y su arma.

Así pues, el equipo Star acompaño a la técnico de guadaña hasta la casa del ser más poderoso de todos en busca de su único hijo. El camino fue largo, tardaron más de una hora en llegar a la simétrica edificación que era su hogar. Por el camino, ambas jóvenes platicaban animosamente sobre los planes que tenían para sus próximas vacaciones; les alegraba saber que tendrían un par de semanas de paz, libres de misiones.

Por otro lado, la mente del joven ninja estuvo ocupada ideando malévolos planes contra el Shinigami menor para hacerle pagar su ofensa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, le sorprendió el ver un aura deprimente alrededor de ella.

\- Que está ocurriendo aquí? - exclamó el peliazul al darse cuenta de ello - Aún no me he vengado de Kid!

Maka se abstuvo de darle un Maka-chop con la enciclopedia que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de la casa.

Dió tres toquidos, dio un paso atrás y se dispuso a esperar a que abrieran junto con sus amigos; grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar un grito desgarrador, obviamente proveniente del de ojos ambarinos, seguidos de una potente risa que lo más seguro es que era de la menor de las hermanas Thompson.

Al cabo de unos segundos donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamentos de Kid y la risa de Patty, el joven peliazul se desesperó.

\- KID! - lo llamó, o más bien gritó mientras daba más golpes a la puerta - Abre de una vez la maldita puerta!

Después de dar repetidos golpes, la puerta se abrió, haciendo caer al joven técnico de cara dentro de la estancia.

\- Oh! - la menor de las pistolas demoníacas rió al ver en el suelo al de cabello azul - Lo siento Black!

\- Quien es Patty? - se escuchó de fondo la voz de Liz junto con los lamentos de Kid.

\- Son Maka, Tsubaki y Black*Star! - respondió la rubia sin quitar su típica sonrisa de sus labios.

De pronto, el Shinigami menor que se encontraba tirado en el suelo lamentándose, se puso de pie y se dirigió velozmente a la puerta donde miró a los tres chicos con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Quien de ustedes tocó a mí puerta tres veces!?

\- Star y Tsubaki dieron un paso atrás dejando sola a la de cabello rubio.

\- Eh!? - cuando se dio cuanta, Maka ya estaba siendo sujeta por los brazos por el de cabello oscuro.

\- Por favor Maka! Toca una vez más! - exigió Kid - O tres! El caso es que sea un número par de toquidos!

La cara de Maka denotaba confusión. Tras de ella, Black no paraba de reír ante la escena y Tsubaki trataba de disimular su risa.

\- Pero la puerta ya está abierta Kid.

Dicho esto, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, el joven Shinigami tomó a su arma y la arrastró con el al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

-Ahora Maka - se escuchó la apagada voz de Kid del otro lado - Toca tres veces más!

Más confundida que nada, la chica Albarn tocó tres veces a la puerta y se separó esperando a que abrieran.

\- Ah! Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star - saludo Kid Después de abrir la puerta como si lo que pasó momentos antes no hubiera ocurrido. Por su parte, los tres jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él lo miraron confusos y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su cabeza - Que puedo hacer por ustedes hoy?

\- Eh? - por un momento Maka dudó; la pelinegra le dió un leve codazo para que se espabilara - Ah si! No está Soul aqui?

\- Soul? -repitio el de ojos ámbar - No, me temo que no lo he visto desde ayer. No estaba con ustedes?

\- Ah, no - respondió Maka - Anoche no llegó al departamento, pensamos que había pasado la noche contigo.

\- No - se cruzo de brazos y miró a los ojos a la peliceniza - No dejaría que el volviera a arruinar la simetría de esta casa como la última vez que lo deje pasar la noche aquí.

\- Ya veo - respondió pensativa la de ojos jade - En ese caso - se volvió hacia sus acompañantes - Donde podría estar Soul?

\- Si no pasó la noche en casa de Black*Star ni tampoco en la de Kid-kun... - exclamó Tsubaki pensativa.

\- Creen que se haya ido a un hotel o algo así? - preguntó Liz quien se encontraba detrás de su técnico, junto a su hermana menor.

\- Si, si - secundó Patty - O quizá haya ido al cabaret con Blair-chan...

Todos observaron a la pistola menor.

\- No me imagino a Soul en un cabaret - comentó Kid volviendo su vista hacia la técnico de guadaña - Quizá Liz tenga razón y Soul...

Dejó las palabras al aire; un aura oscura empezó a rodear a la chica de cabello rubio.

\- M-maka - el Shinigami menor palideció - Todo bien?

\- Si - respondió con un tono mecánico - Todo bien.

\- Tranquilizate Maka-chan - Tsubaki tomó a su amiga de los brazos tratando de calmarla.

\- Si - Liz imitó a la pelinegra - Conociendo a Soul, puede haber ido a casa de algún otro compañero, quizá haya ido con Killik o incluso con el presumido calvo, Ox.

\- No necesariamente tuvo que haber ido al cabaret - terminó Kid manteniendo su distancia de la rubia ceniza.

\- Supongo que tienen razón - respondió Maka al cabo de unos momentos, mientras que su aura maligna desaparecía - Aunque si no está aquí, donde esta?

\- Por que tanta preocupación por Soul? - preguntó Patty inocente.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la técnico de guadaña.

\- Por nada en especial...

Tanto Liz cómo Tsubaki no se tragaron las palabras de la chica y la mayor de las Thompson le dedicó una mirada pícara.

\- Con que por nada en especial eh?, Entonces porque cuando Patty mencionó el cabaret te pusiste de esa manera?

\- De, de que hablas? - tartamudeo nerviosa.

\- Ninguna chica se pone así si sabe que su compañero va a un lugar así, después de todo, es un chico, tiene sus... Necesidades - Liz no dejaba de mirar a Maka quien trataba de desviar la mirada - El hecho de que te enojes por ello significa que estas celosa Maka.

\- Celosa? Yo? - a pesar de querer sonar segura, la voz de la joven técnico temblaba un poco - A caso estás insinuando que yo siento algo por Soul.

\- Si no es así, por que te enfureces cada que Soul mira a una chica? - Liz colocó sus manos en su cadera y miró fijamente a la ojiverde - No creas que no lo he notado; es más, creo que todos aquí lo han visto. Incluso Blair, cada que coquetea con él, tu colocas la misma cara de miedo que la de hace unos segundos.

\- Eso tiene una explicación lógica - la menor se cruzo de brazos; no hija a caer en el juego de la pistola mayor.

\- Cual es?

\- Somos compañeros, es obvio que me preocupe por el y el hecho de que evite que salga con cualquier chica que se tope es parte de mi responsabilidad como técnico.

\- Eso no respondió mi pregunta - sonrió con satisfacción - Está bien que lo cuides de "cualquier chica" pero, por que enfureces por el simple hecho de que otras mujeres quieran coquetear con él?

\- Eso.. eso es.. - no sabía que responder, la mayor de las Thompson la habia acorralado contra las cuerdas.

\- Oigan - Patty interrumpió, para suerte de la peliceniza - Donde esta Black*Star?

Todos los mitos voltearon a ver dónde supuestamente se encontraba el joven ninja. De pronto, el ruido de vidrios rotos y golpes llamó su atención desde el interior de la casa.

\- Creo que ahí está tu respuesta Patty - señaló Liz el interior de la casa mientras que su técnico corría en la misma dirección para después soltar un grito desgarrador y y posteriormente escupir sangre y caer desmayado al notar que la perfecta simetría de su hogar estaba siendo destrozada por el de cabellos azules.

\- Está es mi venganza Kid! - gritó el ninja tirando algunos cuadros al suelo para después hechar a reír de manera escandalosa.


	5. Concierto

Concierto

Después de regañar al joven técnico de espada demoníaca, que éste sufriera una paliza por parte de Kid y arreglaran lo mejor que pudieron la sala destrozada del Shinigami menor(junto con varias críticas por parte de este acerca la simetría perfecta), ya daban más de las seis. Así pues, decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante no muy lejano que Kid conocía.

A diferencia del Death Cafe, aquel restaurante era claramente más elegante, aunque no al extremo de tener que vestir de gala para entrar en él. Nuevamente nació una plática amena, donde las risas abundaban debido a los comentarios por las acciones anteriores de Kid y Black*Star.

Así llegó la noche y todos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos hogares después de que Liz (con la tarjeta de crédito de Kid) pagará la cena; los primeros en marcharse fueron los integrantes del equipo Death.

\- Seguros que no quieres que te acompañemos? - preguntó Tsubaki algo ansiosa.

\- Si, está bien Tsubaki - asintió la ojiverde - Será mejor que hable con Soul por mi cuenta; además hoy has hecho mucho por mi, es justo que te deje descansar un poco.

La de cabello azabache miró con duda a su compañera para después asentir resignada.

\- Está bien - dijo derrotada - Pero prométeme que por cualquier cosa que pase me llamaras.

\- Si, lo haré.

\- Vamos Tsubaki - apuro Black a su arma - Maka y Soul pueden arreglarselas por si mismos. Ahora es hora de cenar.

\- Pero si acabamos de cenar - Maka habló de manera apenas audible. Su amiga la escuchó, limitándose a sonreír de manera algo incómoda mientras que el joven técnico seguía apurando a su compañera.

\- Ya voy Black*Star - dijo la pelinegra dando unos pasos hacia adelante para tratar de alcanzar a su compañero que ya se había adelantado bastante. Se detuvo un momento para girar su cabeza y despedirse - Nos vemos mañana Maka. Y recuerda llamarme por cualquier cosa que ocurra.

La técnico de guadaña se quedo de esta manera sola. Dió un leve suspiro para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos. Una vez salieron de su campo de visión, emprendió la marcha a su pequeño departamento.

No tardó mucho en llegar; al estar frente al edificio, notó las luces encendidas. Soul estaba en casa.

Mientras subía las escaleras lentamente, empezó a pensar que le diría a su amigo. Debería disculparse? Debería dejarlo hablar a él primero? Preguntarle dónde ha estado?

De cierta manera Maka tenía algo de temor a cerca de lo que pasaría en cuanto entrara a su hogar. Ya frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y giró la llave.

\- Buenas noches Maka-chan - saludo Blair risueña convertida en gato - Estoy preparando la cena - comentó orgullosa mientras cocinaba un atún con ayuda de su magia.

\- Gracias Blair - respondió Maka distraída, buscaba a su compañero con la mirada pero parecía que en el departamento estaban solo ellas dos.

Por un momento le duda la volvió a asaltar, recordándole las palabras de la menor de las Thompson. "Quizá haya ido al Cabaret con Blair-chan". Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de ignorar esos pensamientos, pero la duda seguía ahí.

\- Oye Blair - la gata la volteó a ver sonriente - Dime, Soul no fue contigo, oh si?

\- Ir conmigo? A dónde? - preguntó inocente mientras continuaba con su labor de cocina.

\- Ya sabes - la peliceniza aparto la mirada y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas - Al Cabaret.

\- Oh, no - Blair dejo de momento el sartén a un lado y miró a la chica - Cada que se lo pido siempre se niega. Además no lo he visto en todo el día; no ha llegado aún.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Que siempre se niega - dijo un poco malhumorada ya que no le gustaba repetir las cosas - A pesar de que siempre lo despierto con mimos y le preparo a veces la cena siempre se niega a acompañarme al Cabaret.

\- No me refería a eso - Maka entro en la cocina ya que hasta el momento había estado en la estancia - Dices que no ha llegado?

\- Si, llegué aquí desde temprano esperando verlo, pero cuando entré los casa, está estaba vacía.

\- No es posible... - susurró Maka mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca. Si Soul no estaba en la casa ni con ninguno de sus amigos, donde estaba?

\- SOUL! Rápido! - gritaba su hermano mientras el albino menor trataba de colocarse a duras penas su traje.

\- Ya voy! Maldicion Wes, Por que tengo que vestirme así!?

\- Es un evento de caridad donde asistirán personas importantes y reconocidas. Tenemos que dar una buena impresión.

Soul guardó silencio, sabía que eso no lo llevaría a nada; se limitó a mirar de mala manera a su hermano que le ayudaba a colocarse el moño mientras el trataba de ponerse el saco.

\- Listo - anuncio Wes - Ahora vamos, salimos en tres minutos.

\- Ya escuché - se quejó el menor mientras revolvía sus cabellos anteriormente peinados; al verlo, su hermano dió un suspiro.

Como era de suponerse, Soul habia llegado tarde al Coliseo al haber pasado la tarde en varios hoteles, apostando el dinero que le había dejado su hermano. Ya en su camerino, ambos hermanos se cambiaron y se dirigieron al escenario.

Éste era amplio, al aire libre donde miles de personas los vitoreaban esperando a que salieran a tocar.

Wes tenía una gran fama en el mundo de la música como era de esperar; por otro lado, Soul, a pesar de no haber salido en público a dar un concierto hasta ahora, tenía cierto reconocimiento debido a su apellido.

En mitad del escenario los esperaba un magnífico piano de cola negro, más sorprendente que el que había en la habitación de Wes. Soul tomó asiento y acarició la tapa de fina madera que cubría las teclas de aquel ejemplar. Por su lado, Wes tomó un violin eléctrico de su base y lo colocó en su hombro mientras tomaba el arco.

La voz de un hombre que hacia de presentador, retumbó por todo el lugar, anunciando lo que se escucharía esa noche. Varios camarógrafos apuntaban sus cámaras al par de hermanos y sus rostros salían en monitores gigantes que se encontraban en puntos estratégicos dentro y fuera de la construcción.

\- No me decepciones hermanito - comentó Wes colocándose en posición.

Soul se limitó a dar una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas mientras alzaba la tapa y colocaba sus dedos sobre las teclas.

\- Damas y caballeros - la potente voz del presentador los anunció - Con ustedes, los hermanos Evans!

Silencio absoluto. Nadie habló ni hizo ruido alguno.

Poco a poco, el sonido del violin se hizo presente. Inició lento y pausado, con notas graves que poco a poco subieron de intensidad para hacerse escuchar. Todos estaban expectantes.

Un pequeño golpeteo se hizo presente de fondo, seguido del sonido del piano, también de manera lenta y baja. Soul apenas y tocaba las teclas, para hacer un sonido apagado acordé con la melodía que tocaba su hermano. Poco a poco, Wes empezó a subir los tonos, tocando de manera un tanto más rápida y agresiva; Soul le imitó, dando un toque tétrico a la melodía como era su costumbre.

Aquella melodía empezó a elevarse ante los agudos del violin y la improvisación llena de altos y bajos por parte del piano.

En mitad de la canción, Soul volvió a tener esa sensación de sincronía con su hermano. Se preguntó si él también lo sentía.

Todos las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, atentos a todos sus movimientos, expectantes, sintiendo la música que tocaban los hermanos Evans.

En el clímax de la canción, Wes dejó un momento su violin de lado, dando la oportunidad a Soul de dar un pequeño solo, donde las notas que tocaba parecían tener un "orden caótico" bastante peculiar. Nuevamente Wes acompaño a su hermano, siendo el ahora el que trataba de seguir la extravagante Rapsodia del albino menor.

La melodía acabó abruptamente; dejaron de escucharse los sonidos propios del piano y del violín para dar paso a los aplausos y aclamaciones por parte del público.

Soul estaba agotado. Unas gotas de sudor perleaban su frente mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para poder reponerse un poco.

\- Los hermanos Evans! - nuevamente la voz del locutor se hizo presente.

Wes se adelantó y se inclinó repetidas veces ante el público mientras que Soul simplemente lo miraba.

\- Vamos Soul, Hay que dar las gracias - lo llamó el mayor. El Eater chasqueó la lengua pero lo acompaño de todos modos a agradecer al público, de una manera menos exagerada que su hermano.

Una vez el locutor hubo agradecido su participación en aquel concierto de caridad y pasado a anunciar el próximo número, los hermanos Evans se dirigieron a sus camerinos.

\- Eso fue asombroso Soul, los has dejado impactados.

\- Y acaso eso te sorprende? - ironizó el menor, dedicándole a su hermano su típica sonrisa torcida.

\- Te quedarás todavía hasta mañana?

\- Ah? - Soul se detuvo a medio camino a su camerino y miró con cierto reseño a su contrario.

\- Solo es una pregunta - el buen humor de Wes no se desvaneció ante la actitud del menor - Mañana voy a tocar antes de regresar a Londres, una especie de concierto de despedida; me gustaría que nuevamente me acompañaras si te parece. Incluso hay un espacio donde podrías tocar como solista.

Soul lo siguió mirando de mala gana aunque su mente estaba barajando las opciones. Podría quedarse un día más con su torpe hermano y tocar nuevamente en aquel lugar, después de haber hecho algo de dinero en los casinos o estaba la opción de regresar a Death City con su técnico que posiblemente seguiría de mal humor, más aún si el no había mostrado el rostro en la cuidad desde hacía más de 24 horas.

\- Mañana a qué hora? - preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

\- El concierto sería en la tarde, a eso de las 5 ya que mi vuelo sale mañana a las 7.

\- Y después de eso, regresas a Londres... - Wes asintió. Tras unos momentos más de silencio, Soul suspiró - Bien, pero más vale que no me despiertes temprano, no me jodas otra vez con tus estúpidas compras y que nunca más vuelva a usar este traje de pingüino.

\- Tendrías que usarlo mañana, si es que te quedas.

\- No puedo usar un traje menos incómodo?

\- Solo sería por el tiempo que dure la presentación, que no es más de media hora.

Soul suspiró de manera pesada.

\- Está bien, por con una condición - Wes no pudo evitar alegrarse ante las palabras de su hermano - Que después del concierto, te lleves este estúpido traje contigo y lo quemes.

\- Me parece bien - sonrisa triunfante el mayor de los Evans.

\- Eso... - continuó el menor con su sonrisa ladina - Y que sigas pagando mis gastos.

\- Es un trato - Wes adelantó su mano, esperando a que su hermano la estrechara.

\- Trato - repitió el menor, imitando el gesto del mayor, estrechando sus manos de una manera algo brusca, lastimándolo un poco.

\- Ahora será mejor que me busques algo de comer - habló Soul dándole la espalda a su contrario y retomando su camino hacia los camerinos - Muero de hambre!

Era dio un leve suspiro y sonrió de manera agradable mientras sobaba su mano.

\- Como digas.


	6. Lagrimas

Lágrimas.

Maka no durmió aquella noche, su mente se encontraba pensando en aquel albino de ojos carmesí. Donde se encontraría?

En cuanto supo que Soul no habia aparecido en toda la tarde, trató de localizarlo, llamando a su teléfono celular el cual, por desgracia se encontraba apagado, e incluso trató de encontrar la onda de su alma en los alrededores más no lo encontró en el área limitada que podía abarcar; así pues, decidió llamar a Tsubaki quién, tras escuchar lo ocurrido, le recomendó tranquilizarse.

\- Descuida Maka-chan - la voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba por el teléfono - Conoces a Soul-kun, siempre se le olvida cargar su celular. Es posible que haya pasado con algún amigo, Killik-kun, Ox-kun, Hiro-kun y haya olvidado llamar; además, es probable que llegue en un rato, no suele ausentarse demasiado tiempo - trataba de encontrar excusas para el arma de su compañera - Ya es tarde así que por que no mejor lo esperas? Si no aparece para mañana, podemos hablar con Shinigami-sama e ir a buscarlo.

"Por que hasta mañana?" pensó la peliceniza.

\- Si, supongo que está bien, gracias Tsubaki.

\- Quisieras que vaya contigo? - preguntó la espada demoníaca al notar el tono de voz apagado de su amiga.

\- No, está bien Tsubaki, de verdad - trató de sonar convencida - Esperaré a que llegue.

\- Trata de no pensarlo mucho Maka - recomendó Tsubaki antes de colgar - Él está bien; ya verás que mañana va a aparecer, posiblemente aceptando el reto de Black*Star para jugar basketball. De momento yo me tengo que ir, descansa Maka-chan. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

\- Si, hasta mañana Tsubaki-chan.

Una vez hubo colgado, Maka intento nuevamente contactarse con su amigo obteniendo la misma respuesta.

\- Buzón de voz - dijo para si, tras chasquear la lengua.

Esa noche, la joven técnico de guadaña no pudo descansar en absoluto; se preguntaba constantemente en donde podría estar su arma y si este, había pensado abandonarla.

No le contó a Tsubaki la verdad, no por completo. Tenía miedo, no tanto por que algo le hubiera pasado a Soul, sabía que él podía defenderse solo. Lo que temía era que hubiera decidido irse de manera definitiva; volver a su antiguo hogar o quizá cambiar compañero o simplemente irse para alejarse de ella. Cualquier opción la dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca.

A la mañana siguiente, Maka se despertó tarde; el hecho de haber estado toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, evitó que escuchara la alarma que colocaba todas las mañanas para ir a Shibusen. Cómo consciencia, llegó tarde a la primera hora de clase con el profesor Stein. Éste se sorprendió al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, pero lel hecho de ser una alumna ejemplar evitó que Stein la pasará al frente a ayudarle con la disección del día.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que el chico guadaña no hubiera aparecido en todo el día, pareció no sorprender a muchos. Los únicos en darse cuenta de esto, fueron ambas chicas y el profesor Stein.

Al termino de las clases, Tsubaki espero a Maka en el salón. Una vez todos se habían ido, la espada demoníaca fue a hablar con la peliceniza.

\- Todo bien, Maka-chan? - preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica que se encontraba recargada en el escritorio. Maka se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, sin intención de descubrir su rostro - Quisieras que fuéramos a ver a Shinigami-sama?

Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, la joven técnico asintió, alzando el rostro, dejando ver sus ojos algo enrojecido, tanto por la mañana noche que había pasado, como por los pensamientos que tenía a cerca de la posible razón de que hubiera desaparecido su compañero.

Tsubaki la miró pero evitó hablar de lo obvio, así que solo ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y ambas fueron con dirección a la Death Room.

\- 62-62-456 - la pelinegra marcó el número en el espejo donde pocos momentos después apareció una enorme figura negra con una curiosa máscara blanca.

\- Hola, hola cómo les va? - saludó Shinigami-sama con su típico tono infantil.

\- Buenos días Shinigami-sama - saludaron ambas jovencitas.

\- Maka-san, Tsubaki-san buenos días, como se encuentran el día de hoy?

\- Bien gracias Shinigami-sama - respondió Tsubaki por ambas.

\- Me alegro, y bien? Que las ha traído por aquí?

\- Verá Shinigami-sama - Tsubaki se adelantó al ver que su compañera no decía nada - Desde ayer no hemos tenido noticias de Soul-kun,y queríamos ver si usted no sabía algo al respecto de su paradero.

\- Ya veo - comentó Shinigami con tono pensativo - No he sabido nada de Soul-kun desde hace dos días cuando presentaron su reporte.

\- Me lo temía - susurró Tsubaki.

\- Sin embargo - volvió a hablar el Dios de la muerte - Puedo tratar de localizarlo por medio de la resonancia.

\- Se lo encargo Shinigami-sama, por favor - dijo esperanzada la pelinegra.

Maka, quien se había optado por no meterse en la conversación, miró con esperanza a su director.

\- Ok, aquí voy - el Dios de la muerte se concentró y un aura anaranjada lo rodeo mientras los huecos de su máscara se cerraban levemente. Aquella aura empezó a crecer de manera rápida, hasta el punto un que ambas estudiantes se sintieran un tanto abrumadas por la magnitud de esta.

De un momento a otro, el aura que rodeaba a Shinigami-sama desapareció sin más y su expresión volvió a la normalidad. Maka y Tsubaki se miraron algo confundidas para después observar al director.

\- Listo - anunció el de la máscara de calavera - Maka-chan, Tsubaki-chan, temo aunuciarles que Soul no se encuentra aquí en Death City.

\- Que?- preguntó anonadada la de ojos jade.

\- Como dice Shinigami-sama?

\- Es como escucharon - respondió con paciencia - No he logrado sentir el alma de Soul en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores. No está aquí.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente en la Death Room.

\- Ya veo - dijo finalmente la peliceniza.

\- No pongas esa cara Maka-san - comentó el director acercando su rostro al espejo - Apuesto a que Soul-kun se encuentra bien.

La ojiverde negó con la cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

\- No se trata de eso Shinigami-sama - comentó la técnico de guadaña.

\- No? - el Shinigami ladeó la cabeza mientras alargaba un poco la "o"; la joven volvió a negar - Entonces de que se trata.

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, la cual únicamente notó el poderoso ente que estaba en el espejo.

\- Maka-san...

Las palabras de Shinigami-sama quedaron silenciadas por un grito molesto y escandaloso que provenía ni más ni menos que de la Death Scythe actual del dios de la muerte.

\- Maaakkaaaa! - el pelirrojo corrió en dirección a su hija quién se encontraba de espaldas a él mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad por verla ahí - Maka, has venido a ver a tu padre!

Cuando Spirit se dispuso a abrazar a su hija, está se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el mayor chocara contra el espejo de aquella habitación.

Tanto Tsubaki como Shinigami-sama observaron la escena con una gota de sudor recorriendo sus frentes.

\- Spirit-kun - llamó el Shinigami a su arma con un tono un tanto serio.

\- Lo siento Shinigami-sama - se disculpó haciendo una reverencia para después voltear a ver a su hija - Maka, me alegra tanto que...

Se quedó congelado. Cristalinas lágrimas recorrían las pálidas mejillas de su única y querida hija.

\- Maka! - gritó el pelirrojo asustado y sorprendido - Maka, Que pasó!? Estas herida? Te lastimaron? Quien fue el desgraciado!?

\- Señor Albarn - llamó tímidamente la ojiazul.

Por otro lado, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos jade de la joven; Tsubaki trató de consolarla, sobando su espalda y viendo a la Death Scythe a los Ojos.

\- Que ocurre Tsubaki-chan - dijo Spirit-kun poco más tranquilo - Porque Maka está llorando?

\- Soul-kun...

Apenas hubo mencionado el nombre del chico de dentadura de tiburón, los ojos del mayor se encendieron mientras un aura oscura empezaba a rodearlo de manera similar a como había pasado con su hija él día anterior.

\- Ese bastardo - dijo con una voz gutural - Se atrevió a hacer llorar a mi hija, jamás se lo perdonaré.

Mientras decía esto, numerosas hojas metálicas de tonalidad oscura empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo: sus brazos y antebrazos, espalda e incluso en las piernas.

\- No, espere,señor Albarn - intento llamarle Tsubaki.

\- Iré ahora mismo a despellejarlo.

Apenas dio un paso hacia la salida, cuando una mano gigante golpeó su cabeza de manera contundente, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante y con una fuente de sangre saliendo de su nuca.

\- Spirit-kun - lo regañó Shinigami-sama que se encontraba tras el con una expresión de enojo, más su voz seguía estando tranquila - Deja a Tsubaki-san terminar de hablar o te daré un Shinigami-chop.

\- Por favor dígalo antes de hacerlo - Spirit aún seguía en el suelo ya sin sus hojas pero con la sangre aún corriendo desde su cabeza.

\- Maka-chan - el Dios de la muerte miró a ambas jóvenes.

\- No pasa nada Shinigami-sama - Maka alzó la cabeza y se secó la s lágrimas, tratando de aparentar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito - Nos vemos después - se despidió del director con un ademán de la mano - Nos vemos papá, vamos Tsubaki.

Tomó a su amiga del brazo y salieron disparadas de aquella habitación, una siendo arrastrada por la otra.

Una vez el pelirrojo se hubo reincorporado, vio hacia el corredor vacío para después volverse hacia su superior.

\- Que fue todo eso Shinigami-sama? - preguntó sobandose la cabeza.

\- Parece ser que Soul-kun ha desaparecido - comentó el de la máscara -Y Maka-san no ha tenido noticias suyas desde hace un par de días. Esta preocupada por su arma, pero hay algo más...

\- Que es Shinigami-sama? - apresar de haber oído la noticia de que el joven albino no estaba, Spirit se quedo serio, esperando las palabras del Shinigami. Por alguna razón intuía que algo malo estaba pasando, más aún su hija, una joven fuerte y decidida que no solía mostrar signos de debilidad frente a los demás, más que en contadas ocasiones,se encontraba llorando.

\- Su alma esta tranquila, pero no es exactamente por lo que pueda pasarle a Soul-kun; ella tiene miedo de que él haya decidido dejarla.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par,mostrando su asombro. Al cabo de unos momentos de reflexión en el que hubo un silencio algo largo, Spirit comentó.

\- No puedo decir que, él hecho de que Soul no esté no me alegre - Shinigami-sama lo vio ladeando la cabeza - Pero el ver así a mi hija... - pensó un momento las palabras que hija a usar - Es devastador.

Volteo a ver al director con una mirada decidida, poco frecuente en el.

\- Más le vale a ese cabrón no dejar sola a mi hija o se las verá conmigo - sus ojos centellaron - Y si llego a verlo, lo haré pagar por hacer llorar a Maka!


	7. Noticia

Noticia.

Después de haber salido de manera apresurada de la escuela, Maka y Tsubaki se encontraban al pie de las escaleras, tratando de retomar el aliento. La peliceniza se encontraba mirando al suelo, sujetando sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad mientras que su amiga la miraba detenidamente. Era extraño que Maka se derrumbara de esa forma, más aún en frente de alguien como su padre o el director, por lo cual, la pelinegra estaba indecisa en si hablar sobre ello o dejar que fuera Maka la que decidiera hablar.

\- Maka! - un leve grito hizo a ambas amigas voltear en dirección a las escaleras, donde bajaba velozmente una silueta de cabellos rosas que ambas identificaron al instante.

La joven pelirrosada traía con sigo una caja del porte de una mochila mientras gritaba el nombre de la ojiverde.

\- Chrona - habló Maka mientras veía bajar a su amiga.

A unos cuantos escalones de llegar, una nueva silueta oscura se hizo presente en la espalda de la joven de ropas oscuras, la cual le jaló los cabellos, haciendo que Chrona perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces hasta el suelo.

\- Que es lo que haces tonta? - dijo Ragnarog mientras golpeaba la cabeza de la chica - Me voy a lastimar por tu culpa y también vas a terminar rompiendo el paquete de esa loca solterona!

\- Lo siento, lo siento - decía la pelirrosada, tratando de cubrirse de los golpes que le daba su compañero - Ya deja de golpearme, no se como lidiar con encargos y tu lo sabes.

Parecía que el pequeño seguiría molestando a su técnico de no ser porque un libro, p más bien, toda una enciclopedia a serva de las almas, le impacto de lleno en la cabeza.

\- Deja en paz a Chrona, Chibi-Ragnarog - dijo con desprecio la peliceniza.

\- Tu que te metes fea - insultó aquel ente, ganándose un nuevo golpe por parte de la joven ojiverde, a lo cual decidió volver a su lugar dentro del cuerpo de su técnico.

Por su parte, Tsubaki tomó el paquete que Chrona llevaba anteriormente y que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros de ella. Maka ayudo a que se incorporará la pelirrosada quien no dejaba de agradecerle por ello.

\- Aqui tienes - la joven arma le extendió el paquete mientras que Chrona se debatía en si tomarlo o no.

\- Gracias - hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

\- No hay porque - sonrió la ojiazul - A donde vas con tanta prisa?

\- Marie-sensei me encargo que entregara esto a Kid-kun. Dijo que con esto me ayudaría aunque no me dijo a que - el semblante de la chica cambio a uno más afligido - Que hago? No se como lidiar con esto.

Tanto Maka como Tsubaki miraron a la pelirrosa por unos momentos mientras ella seguía lamentándose por no saber que hacer.

\- Por que Marie-sensei te daría esto para Kid? - se preguntó la pelinegra, observando con mayor detenimiento el paquete. Chrona movió la cabeza de lado a lado de manera efusiva.

\- En ese caso, quieres que te acompañemos Chrona? - preguntó Maka mientras le sonreía con confianza, cosa que la de cabellos rosas imitó.

\- Podrían ver eso por mi, Maka?

\- Si - dijo enmarcando más aún su sonrisa.

\- No - Ragnarog volvió a hacerse presente, negándose rotundamente - Yo no quiero que nos acompañen; nosotros estamos muy bien solos y no queremos que nos molesten, no es así Chrona?

\- Eso no es ci... - no terminó de hablar, la sangre negra empezó a jalarle nuevamente el cabello e incluso jaló la comisura de su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

\- Te digo que estamos bien solos - le dijo a su técnico con autoridad - Nos podemos defender de cualquier cosa así que no necesitamos...

Ahora fue Ragnarog quien se quedo a mitad de la oración cuando un libro nuevo, ligeramente más grande que el anterior golpeó su cabeza.

\- Si no te puedes proteger de un libro,como piensas protegerte de cualquier otra cosa? - de burló Maka, guardando su libro en su mochila.

\- No estaba preparado, así no vale - se quejó tal cual como niño pequeño - Ahora arrojame cualquier cosa yo la detendré!

\- Ragnarog - habló Chrona, alzando la mano como si estuviera en clase - Marie-sensei dijo que no tardaramos, nos espera temprano.

\- Tu sierra la boca - Ragnarog regañó a su técnico mientras bajaba la mirada, cosa que aprovechó la peliceniza para asestarle otro golpe.

\- Ya estate! - gritó el ente, sobando su cabeza - Ya te gustó no?

\- No lograste parar el golpe - dijo triunfante la joven técnico - A demás, Chrona quiere que la acompañemos y eso haremos.

En ves de escuchar más insultos por parte de la sangre negra, cosa que esperaban Maka y Tsubaki, este optó por regresar al cuerpo de la chica.

\- Al diablo! - gritó desde el interior de Chrona - Hagan lo que se les parezca, pero no cuenten conmigo.

Una vez hubo pasado la escena que montó Ragnarog, las tres chicas se dirigieron a casa del Shinigami menor.

Las tres chicas se encontraban nuevamente frente a la puerta de la enorme mansión. Antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocar la puerta, estar abrió de manera estrepitosa, dando paso a un muy mal herido Black*Star que cayó frente a ellas, seguido de un grito desgarrador de Kid.

\- Black*Star! - Tsubaki Fue hacia su técnico y trató de hacer que se levantará, cosa que no logro debido a que el joven ninja se encontraba noqueado.

\- Que demonios? - preguntó Maka, acercándose a la puerta donde vio a Kid en el suelo, escupiendo sangre; a sus armas a ambos lados de su cuerpo quienes no dejaban de reír y el interior de la casa, específicamente el living, lleno de dibujos hechos por el peliazul con su característica firma de una estrella - Que fue lo que pasó aquí?

Tras de ella, se escuchaba la preocupada voz de Tsubaki tratando de reanimar a su técnico y la débil voz de Chrona, quien alegaba no saber como lidiar con heridos.

\- Resulta que Black*Star no se tomó tan bien que lo regañaran la última vez y que le hicieran reacomodar las habitaciones - habló Liz, acercándose a la puerta y sin quitar su sonrisa burlona - Así que decidió retomar su venganza y toda la mañana estuvo aquí, pintando todo de manera asimétrica y desacomodado.

\- Y por qué Black*Star se encuentra así? - preguntó la pelinegra desde la entrada, con el joven ninja en sus piernas.

\- Bueno, despues de que Kid viera la "obra de arte del gran Black*Star" como lo llamó Black, nos pidió a Patty y a mi que nos transformaramos, y sincronizaramos y bueno - hizo un ademán con la mano - Le disparó de lleno con él Death Canon justo cuando ustedes llegaron.

La estrepitosa risa de la menor de las Thompson se hizo presente.

\- Si, si! - gritó ella, sin moverse de su lugar junto a su técnico inconsciente - Y después, cuando dio cuenta de que destrozó la puerta de manera asimétrica escupió sangre, salió sangre de sus ojos y ¡Puff! ¡Cayó al suelo!

\- Por cierto - Liz se recargó en el marco de la puerta -o lo que quedaba de el- y miró a él tercio de chicas - Que hacen por aquí? Ya encontraron a Soul?

Maka agachó la cabeza ante la mirada de sus amigas.

\- Soul-kun está perdido? - preguntó Chrona inocente.

\- Si - hablo la rubia - Desde hace dos días no a aparecido.

\- Ya veo - volteó a ver a Maka - Es por eso que Maka ha estado decaída todo el camino?

Tanto Tsubaki como Liz miraron a la pelirrosa con cierto grado de duda; incluso Maka alzó un poco la cabeza.

\- Por que me miran así!? - Chrona colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras trataba inútilmente salir del campo de visión de sus compañeras - Ni se como lidiar con la gente que se me queda observando.

\- Dijiste que Maka ha estado decaída? - preguntó Liz con cierto tono de picardía.

Por otro lado, las mejillas de Maka se cubrieron por un leve rubor el cual, para suerte, era cubierto por su flequillo.

\- Si, desde que la vi a las afueras de Shibusen note que estaba triste. Es por que Soul-kun no está?

Sí antes solo estaban sus mejillas coloradas, ahora todo el rostro de la técnico de guadaña se encontraba de un intenso color rojo.

\- Vaya, que curioso - mencionó Liz sin despegar los ojos de la joven técnico. Por su parte, Maka quería evitar a toda costa el tener que hablar sobre su arma perdida y sobre cómo se sentía, y el hecho de que la pistola mayor la mirada fresa forma, hacia que no pudiera pensar en alguna excusa para poder retirarse de ahí.

\- So-soul - la voz del ninja sorprendió a todos, haciéndolos voltear a donde esté se encontraba. Black Aún estaba en las piernas de su arma, con los ojos cerrados y bastante sangre saliendo de su nariz y de la cabeza donde probablemente golpeó el disparo del Death Canon.

\- Black*Star - lo llamó Tsubaki, tratando de hacer que reaccionara - Vamos, es hora de despertar.

Para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto la ojiazul dijo estas palabras, el chico de cabello celeste abrió los ojos y se precipitó al interior de la residencia Death.

\- Black*Star! - volvió a gritar la azabache mientras se ponía en pie.

Maka, Tsubaki y Liz, siguieron a joven ninja al interior de la casa, dejando sola a Chrona con el paquete en manos.

\- E-eh!? No me dejen sola - dijo con voz débil - No se como lidiar con la soledad!

Ya en el interior de la casa, las tres chicas se encontraron con Patty, aun a lado de su técnico, con un plumón permanente en la mano.

\- Que es lo que haces? - preguntó su hermana, tratando de ver lo que hacia la menor.

Ahí en el suelo, aún inconsciente, se encontraba Kid con numerosos dibujos en si rostro, simulando un bigote, un monóculo, una barba y unas chapas más la palabra "cerdo" en la frente.

Las cuatro jóvenes no pudieron evitar soltar una risa por el estado en que había dejado la menor de las Thompson al joven Shinigami.

De pronto, el sonido de algo rompiéndose en pedazos llamó su atención; el cuarteto de amigas, seguidas muy de lejos de Chrona quien se encontraba aún debatiéndose si debía pasar más allá del umbral de la puerta, se dirigieron a la sala donde Black se encontraba viendo los restos de lo que había sido un hermoso jarrón ornamentado.

\- Black*Star! - gritó Liz, apunto de enojarse ya que si aquel tipo con complejo de Dios seguía destrozando la casa del Shinigami, sería ella la que terminaría arreglandolo.

\- Fue un accidente, lo juro! - volteó a ver a las chicas, causándoles un pequeño susto y haciendo que tanto Liz cómo Tsubaki soltaran un pequeño gritó, ya que su rostro se hallaba completamente manchado de sangre y con el ojo algo lastimado e hinchado, daba una impresión algo grotesca.

\- Escúchame tu, mono asimétrico - utilizó el insulto de su técnico hacia el ninja - Lárgate en estos momentos de este lugar si no quieres terminar peor de lo que ya estas!

\- Ya te dije que fue un accidente! - gritó el peliazul - Además, a quien llamas mono asimétrico!?

Dió un paso hacia enfrente desafiante, pisando así el control remoto de la televisión de aquella sala.

Un fuerte sonido lastimó los oídos de todos, quienes le gritaban al joven de cara ensangrentada que lo apagara.

\- Ya oí! - gritó con una mano en su oído y con la otra, tomando el control. Presiono botones al azar, cambiando los canales a cosas cada vez más ruidosas.

\- Trae acá! - la pistola mayor le arrebató el artefacto al chico, presionando así, un botón de manera accidental, cambiando el canal en donde estaban presentando un concierto en vivo en el Coliseo.

\- Quieres por favor apagar eso! - gritó Maka ya harta de todo aquello.

\- Ma- Maka - dijo la rubia, sin poder apartar la mirada del televisor.

\- Que ocurre!? - se acercó a donde la mayor, seguida de Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star y Chrona, quien por fin se había decidido a entrar a la mansión.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo al notar que en el televisor mostraban el rostro de Soul junto con el de un chico muy similar, cabellos blancos y ojos rubí, solo que con unas facciones algo diferentes; era como ver a Soul y a su versión de 5 años en él futuro.

"... Es como dices Álex" - la voz de la locutora se escuchaba de fondo, mientras las imágenes iban cambiando, mostrando el concierto del día anterior donde aparecían ambos albinos - "Mucha gente a venido a ver al joven Wes Evans, hijo de la prestigiosa familia de músicos londinense. Lo que nadie se esperaba fue la aparición del hijo menor de los Evans"

"Exacto Vane" - ahora fue la voz de un hombre la que habló - "Soul Evans, el hijo menor de esta dinastía de músicos, de quien no se había tenido noticias en varios años desde su desaparición"

"Se rumorea que el día de hoy, después de el concierto que en breves momentos dará inicio, ambos hermanos regresaran a Londres"

"Vaya noticia Vane" - el interlocutor rió un poco - "Puede que entonces veamos por fin a la familia Evans reunida después de todos estos años"


	8. Culpa

Culpa

\- Dijiste que solo tenía que usar este disfraz de pingüino hasta el concierto - replicó el menor con notable enojo y una vena saltándole en la frente - Así que por que demonios tuve que estar usándolo toda la tarde!?

\- Ya te dije que era para una entrevista con la prensa, tenías que verte bien.

\- Y no pude usar un jodido traje normal? O mejor aún, mi propia ropa?

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en una antesala del Coliseo, donde estaban recuperándose después de una entrevista con la prensa ya que, al saber de la repentina aparición del hijo pródigo de los Evans, no tardaron ni dos minutos en ir a las Vegas, solicitando audiencia con los jóvenes músicos.

\- Tu ropa normal no hubiera estado bien vista, además de que está siendo lavada por encargo mio y algún otro traje, no tuvimos tiempo de ir a conseguirte uno; ayer yo estuve ocupado y hoy en la mañana desapareciste para ir a jugar en los casinos gastando todo lo que pudiste.

\- Y no pudiste prestarme uno tuyo?

\- Te hubiera quedado demasiado grande - respondió burlón el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Jules; el Evans mayor habló con su chófer y regreso donde su hermano quien estaba peleándose con la pajarita que llevaba al cuello y que se encontraba asfixiándolo. Wes suspiró y ayudo al menor a quitarse el moño - Listo.

\- Quien te dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda! - se quejó Soul mientras recobraba el color.

\- Señor Evans - llamó el chófer - Ya está lista la mesa.

\- Muy bien, gracias Jules.

El chico guadaña enarcó una ceja.

\- Nos han traído la comida Soul - dijo con un toque de bula, haciendo que el menor se molestara, antes de que este reclamara, continuó - Fue cortesía de los anfitriones, para antes de que inicie el concierto.

Nuevamente, antes de que el Eater pudiera decir algo, su estómago decidió interrumpirlo con un fuerte gruñido que se escuchó por toda la habitación. Wes trató de reprimir su risa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en ello; su hermano solo lo miro con odio antes de levantarse, deshacerse del saco de pingüino el cual colocó con cierto cuidado en el sillón, quedando solo con su chaleco y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había entrado Jules.

\- Tengo hambre - dijo el menor al momento de abrir la puerta. Su contrario lo imitó, dejando de lado su saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Soul.

Después de una abundante y deliciosa comida y con una panza satisfecha, Soul y Wes se encontraban en el camerino que les habían dispuesto durante su estadía.

\- Ah! Hace tiempo que no comía así - dijo el albino menor, sentado en un diván mientras limpiaba sus dientes con un palillo - Y cómo se me había olvidado desayunar, me vino muy bien está comida.

\- No habías desayunado? - Wes se dio vuelta para mirar de manera reprobatoria así hermano.

\- Te dije que se me olvidó - se defendió el menor.

\- Como se te puede olvidar desayunar? - se sobó el puente delantero nariz - Como sea - suspiró resignado - Será mejor darnos prisa, nosotros salimos en diez minutos.

Mientras decía esto, el mayor arrojó hacia su contrario el saco que había dejado en la estancia.

Soul miró de mala gana el traje pero igual se lo colocó con cuidado ya que sabía que si lo llegaba a arrugar, maltratar o ensuciar, su hermano lo mataría de un solo golpe; esto debido a que el mayor, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y un tanto despreocupada, sabía defensa personal. De un solo golpe él caería noqueado al suelo. Tal y como lo haría Maka con ayuda de alguna enciclopedia.

"Maka" en la mente del menor, apareció la imagen de su técnico. Ya casi habían pasado 48 horas desde que la vio por última a las afueras de Shibusen.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de retirar a su técnico de su mente; no debía de pensar en ello o lo distraería, además, la vería después, no?

\- Joven Evans - un sujeto con unos audífonos en la cabeza, una tabla en la mano que contenía el programa de los conciertos del día y un radio en la mano, entró en el camerino - Sale en dos minutos.

Y dicho esto, salió apresuradamente de ahí, gritando a los empleados que encontraba por el pasillo.

\- En marcha Soul - Wes salió por la puerta, siendo seguido por el chico guadaña.

A diferencia del día anterior, cuando habían tocado al anochecer, todo se encontraba bañado por la luz crepuscular, aunque de manera menos atractiva que cuando las luces de neón y los reflectores hacían su aparición en el cielo nocturno de las Vegas.

\- Bien - dijo el joven arma tronando se los dedos y sonriendo de manera torcida, antes de salir a escena - Es hora de acabar con esto!

Ninguno de los presentes daba merito a lo que estaba pasando en la televisión. En la pantalla aparecía el famoso Coliseo de las Vegas en donde el concierto estaba por empezar; un concierto protagonizado ni más ni menos que por Soul. Los comentaristas seguían hablando de aquella reunión tan especial entre los hermanos Evans.

\- Que demonios está pasando aquí!? - Black*Star rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos - Por que demonios está Soul en television y yo no!?

Apenas terminó de hablar, una sucesión de golpes propinados por Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki e incluso Chrona; o más bien, por Ragnarog lo noquearon en un instante.

\- Que hace Soul en la television!? - preguntó Liz lanzando de lado el busto de algún filosofo desconocido que había tomado para golpear al ninja mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla.

\- Está en las Vegas! - exclamó Patty, riendo - A puesto a que está apostando! - se rió de su propio comentario.

\- A caso no dijo que estaba con su hermano? Y que regresaran a Londres? - mencionó Tsubaki, volteando a ver a Maka.

La joven técnico no apartaba la mirada del televisor. Quería que fuera un error, que aquel chico albino que sonreía de manera extraña a las cámaras mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario fuera otra persona totalmente diferente. Pero no, era él y al parecer sus más grandes temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

"...Después de el concierto que en breves momentos dará inicio, ambos hermanos regresaran a Londres..." - las palabras de la comentarista se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. "...Ambos hermanos regresaran a Londres" - Él se iría para siempre.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, tal como hicieron momentos antes cuando se encontraba con Shinigami-sama aunque esta vez, sin importarle el hecho de que sus amigos la vieran.

Lo había arruinado todo. Por discutir, por no disculparse, por no ir a buscarlo. Ahora Soul se iría a Londres con su familia a tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades dignas de la realeza, -según le había comentado alguna vez el muchacho de cabellos blancos al hablar de su antigua vida- algo que en Death City, jamás podría conseguir, mucho menos a su lado.

\- En serio la familia de Soul es tan famosa? ¿Y que no Soul se apellida "Eater"? - Liz voltéo a ver a la peliceniza.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos jade de la chica, quien se cubrió la boca, tratando de no demostrar que estaba herida, cosa que no logró.

\- Maka! - Tsubaki fue donde su amiga para abrazarla. Liz y Chrona se les unieron en el abrazo que duró unos cuantos segundos - Esto tiene que ser una especie malentendido - volvió su mirada al televisor.

\- No lo es - la voz entrecortada de la técnico de guadaña llamó la atención de todos - Se va a ir, y todo esto es por mi culpa. De haberme disculpado con él.. de haber ido a buscarlo cuando no apareció anoche en el departamento...

\- Oh! Ni se te ocurra hacerte la mártir! - Liz miró a la joven con desapruebo - Tu no tienes la culpa de nada!

\- Pero Liz...

\- Pero nada - la interrumpió tomándolo con fuerza de la mano - En este mismo instante iremos a ese lugar en las Vegas y le pediremos una explicación a ese tarado presumido.

\- Pero Liz, como planeas llegar hasta allá? - cuestiono Tsubaki; a pesar de que ella quería saber tanto como Liz, el que estaba haciendo él joven de dientes de piraña en aquel lugar, sabía que no llegarían a pie o en el tren de Death City, debido a que este daba un rodeo por aquella ciudad, lo que los dejaría demasiado lejos como para alcanzar al Eater.

Liz Por su lado, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta a recapacitar. La pelinegra tenía razón. Aún aunque tomaran el tren no llegarían a tiempo y tampoco contaban con algún otro medio de transporte, o si?

\- Ya lo tengo! - gritó, mientras corría hacia la entrada donde el Shinigami menor se encontraba aún desmayado y con la cara pintarrajeada.

La pistola mayor soltó la mano de Maka a quien había llevado casi arrastrando con ella. Dió unas palmadas al rostro del pelinegro, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Vamos Kid! - dijo casi gritando - Este no es momento para que te quedes dormido en mitad de la casa!

Acto seguido, la menor de las Thompson se acercó a su hermana y a su técnico con un enorme jarrón de flores para después vaciar su contenido sobre el Shinigami. Éste despertó de manera abrupta, con un grito escandaloso que fue silenciado por Liz.

\- Quieres cerrar la boca - dijo de manera autoritaria mientras sujetaba de la ropa al joven técnico - Ahora escúchame bien Kid, tienes alguna manera de que podamos llegar a las Vegas en poco tiempo!?

El de ojos ambarinos la miró con una mezcla de miedo y duda a cerca de lo que había ocurrido después de que perdiera el conocimiento; trató de encontrar una respuesta rápida a la petición de su arma.

\- Está el auto de papá, aunque no creo que nos permita...

\- Donde esta!? - lo interrumpió Liz, sujetando aún más fuerte la ropa del Shinigami, casi alzándolo del suelo.

\- En la parte de atrás, pero no creo que...

No lo dejo terminar, lo soltó de la nada y volvió a tomar la mano de la joven peliceniza.

\- Todos al garaje ahora!


	9. Contra-Tiempo

Contra-Tiempo.

El concierto dio inicio. A pesar de que este se dio en el horario vespertino, el gran anfiteatro estaba repleto de gente que había ido únicamente a ver al par de prodigiosos hermanos, en especial al Evans menor.

Se presentó a los músicos invitados y el Coliseo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Wes y Soul se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares en mitad de el gran escenario donde todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos.

Wes inició; la melodía inicio rápida pero de una manera baja, apenas audible. Poco a poco subió la intencidad hasta que su violin se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. De manera súbita, el piano de Soul se hizo presente; su forma de tocar convenga perfectamente con la de su hermano y así, ambos músicos iniciaron su dueto. La música era rápida, ágil, de una complejidad inigualable que solo los hermanos Evans lograban entender a la perfección.

Un pequeño solo por parte de Soul hizo que los pocos murmullos que había en el anfiteatro se callaran; su usual estilo lúgubre sorprendió a muchos pero eso no dejaba de lado lo hermoso que se escuchaba aunque fuera de manera extraña.

Nuevamente Wes se unió al menor, esta vez con la cooperación de un contrabajista invitado que apenas y lograba mantenerse al ritmo de los dos prodigiosos hermanos.

En mitad de la canción, Soul volvió a sentir esa conexión con su hermano, pero esta vez, había algo diferente. Era más fuerte que antes. Imágenes de su infancia con su hermano las cuales pensaba olvidadas, surcaron su mente mientras la música llegaba a su clímax donde ahora era Wes quin tenia su solo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Soul retomó la canción con aquellos recuerdos surcando su mete hasta que un rostro entre ellos le hizo dudar por unos momentos. Era el rostro de su técnico.

Por unos momentos se permitió pensar en ella, preguntándose que le diría y que haría una vez regresara a Death City. El que recordado lo que pasó con su hermano antes de que decidiera dejar a su familia hacia que tuviera cierto sentimiento de nostalgia; pero el que Maka hubiera formado parte de esos recuerdos lo confundía bastante. Por que ella apareció de pronto entre sus recuerdo?

Movilizados por Liz, aquel peculiar grupo de amigos se dirigió a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se encontraba el garage. Una vez en él, encontraron una limusina color negro, de gran tamaño con una banderita en la antena con el rostro de Shinigami-sama.

\- Wow! - Exclamó Liz al ver por primera vez aquel vehículo, propiedad del padre de su técnico. Movió la cabeza bruscamente y llamó a todo el grupo para que se adentrara en la limusina.

Entraron Tsubaki, Maka, Chrona, Patty y Black*Star en la parte trasera y en la parte delantera se instalaron Liz y Kid.

\- Sabes conducir esta cosa? - preguntó apresurada la pistola mayor.

\- Aún no entiendo que demonios pasa aquí Liz, para que vamos a tomar el auto de mi padre?

\- Responde ahora! - gritó Liz, tomando nuevamente al joven Shinigami de la ropa - Sabes o no conducir esta cosa!?

\- Si, mi padre me enseñó a conducir!

\- Bien, entonces conduce a las Vegas Ya!

Temeroso a recibir más gritos por parte de su arma, Kid buscó la llave del auto en el compartimento que había en la parte de arriba, por el parabrisas. Tomó la llave, encendió el auto y, presionando un botón en el tablero que abrió la puerta del garage, salió disparado con dirección a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

\- Alguien aquí me puede decir que esta pasando? - preguntó Kid, una vez hubieron sorteado las calles estrechas de Death City hasta el gran desierto de Nevada.

Todos los que iban en la parte trasera del vehículo lo ignoraron olímpicamente ya que se encontraban curioseando todo lo que había en aquel lugar.

Black se encontraba jugando con los vasos de vidrio; Patty abría y cerraba la ventana trasera mientras probaba los demás botones del panel, haciendo que varias ventanas se abrieran a la vez o cerrando la ventana interior que comunicaba a la parte del conductor con la parte trasera. Chrona se hallaba hecha un ovillo cerca de la parte delantera, murmurando que no sabía cómo lidiar con mareos y a Ragnarog burlándose de ella por no aguantar viajar en automóvil y Tsubaki se encontraba consolándome a Maka en el fondo, sosteniendo su mano en señal de apoyo.

Kid miró a su copiloto, en busca de respuestas.

\- Liz, podrías decirme que está pasando aquí? ¿Por que tomamos el auto de mi padre? ¿Y por qué vamos con dirección a la ciudad de las Vegas?

Liz hizo un gesto con la boca que Kid no entendió, pero supuso, era de disgusto.

\- Estamos buscando a Soul - dijo cortante la pistola mayor, luego agregó volteando a ver a la peliceniza que no dejaba de derramas silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas - Al parecer, el idiota de su arma decidió irse con su hermano y posiblemente regrese con él a su hogar en Londres esta misma tarde; rodeado de lujos y comunidades y abandonando aquí a Maka a su suerte y sin decir nada al respecto.

Dijo esto último apretando los dientes y sintiendo una pizca de celos por todo lo que poseía la familia de músicos. Kid Por su lado, reflexionó sobre las palabras de su propia arma y sopesando todo lo que conllevaba que Soul se hubiera ido. Después de unos momentos, Kid miró a su amiga por el retrovisor, notando como lloraba en silencio mientras que la espada demoníaca trataba de tranquilizarla.

Frunció el seño, movió la palanca y pisó el acelerador, tomando por sorpresa a los demás pasajeros.

\- No se preocupen - habló el Shinigami con un tono serio y sin quitar los ojos del camino - Llegaremos para detener a ese idiota asimétrico.

Liz se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho por su técnico pero dejo de preocuparse debido a que tenía algo más importante en que pensar. Si Soul tenía pensado irse, antes tendría que responder ante ella.

En esos mismos momentos, él Eater se encontraba solo frente a cientos o miles de personas, aguardando unos instantes antes de iniciar su propia interpretación. Había aceptado participar como solista a manera de despedida y ahora habia llegado su momento.

Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos mientras colocaba delicadamente las manos sobre las teclas del piano.

Inició lentamente, apenas y se oía el sonido de las cuerdas dinero golpeadas por los martillos en el interior del instrumento mientras que todos estaban atentos, aguantando la respiración y evitando parpadear para no perderse ningún detalle.

Un instante después, Soul abrió los ojos; un fuerte sonido salió del piano, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su hermano. La melodía se tornó más fuerte, rápida, ágil con el típico toque oscuro de Soul que esta vez estaba aún más presente y notorio que en los anteriores conciertos.

Sus manos se movían ágilmente en las teclas blancas y negras, creando una armonía perfecta que no cualquiera podría crear.

Por un momento, Soul volvió a ver la imagen de su técnico en su mente, está vez de manera más nítida, pero lo que le sorprendió fue notar que esta vez, Maka lloraba. En aquella imagen mental, la técnico de guadaña tenía los ojos algo rojos y perlas blancas caían por sus mejillas. No tenia su sonrisa reluciente, si no una mueca de dolor y angustia. De manera inconsciente, Soul dejo derramar una lágrima por su mejilla la cual cayó sobre el piano; el único que pareció notar esto, fue Wes.

Continuó tocando, ante el asombro de miles de espectadores que lo observaban maravillados ante su talento mientras la imagen de su técnico seguía plasmada en su mente.

Una vez hubo terminado, el escenario quedó en silencio por unos momentos para que después, de manera súbita los tiroteos y los aplausos llenaran el lugar.

Soul estaba agotado, permaneció en su asiento hasta que su hermano fue por el para ayudarle a levantarse; ambos agradecieron al público haciendo una reverencia mientras los conductores les daban las gracias junto con el público por aquella actuación.

\- Es hora de irnos Soul - habló Wes mientras sostenía a su hermano menor para que no cayera.

Por su parte, el ojirrojo solo desvió la mirada, aceptando la ayuda del mayor de mala gana mientras se dirigían a su camerino.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo allí; una vez Soul Hubo tomado un poco de agua y reposado unos instantes en el sillón de terciopelo de la habitación, fueron llamados por Jules, Quien anuncio que el auto estaba preparado con las pertenencias del Evans mayor.

\- Gracias Jule, en n momento estamos contigo - el chófer asintió y se retiró dejando solos a los hermanos; Wes dirigió su mirada a su hermano que bebía de manera desesperada de un tarro de agua hasta que se percató de la mirada del mayor.

\- Que quieres? Que tanto observas? - dijo de mala gana, secándose la comisuras de la boca con la manga de su traje, valiéndole si este se arruinaba o no.

\- El auto me está esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto - anunció.

\- Y?

\- Quisiera ver si querías acompañarme - dijo sin más - Para despedirme.

Soul also una ceja, viendo a su hermano que le devolvía una mirada suplicante. Por un momento lo pensó. Realmente no quería ir al aeropuerto a hacer una escena cursi de despedida con su hermano, pero por otro lado, sentía que se lo debía después de haberle dado lo que quería en esos dos días junto con la oportunidad de tocar a manera de despedida.

\- No crees que será muy difícil salir de aquí Wes? - Cambio un poco el rumbo de la conversación mientras pensaba en que hacer - Como se supone que iremos al aeropuerto si es que esta toda esa gente, reporteros y fotógrafos, esperándote a la salida?

Wes sonrió triunfante, el joven arma había dicho "iremos".

\- Obviamente nos cambiaremos - dijo acercándose al ropero de donde saco un par de conjuntos. Uno estaba compuesto de una playera blanca y una chaqueta simple de algodón color gris, unos jeans y unas zapatillas. El otro era la ropa de Soul, su remera azul, su chaqueta negra con amarillo y sus pantalones guinda junto con sus tenis.

\- Y bueno, el auto se encuentra en la salida trasera, donde esperamos que no haya tantos paparazzis como en la entrada principal.

Soul sonrió de manera torcida mientras se levantaba.

\- Bien, pero más te vale que no salgas con tus estupideces p cursilerías Wes.

El mayor asintió.

\- Andando.


	10. Despedida

Despedida.

Una vez el Shinigami menor hubo escuchado las razones de sus amigos de aquella improvisada salida, se dirigió a toda máquina a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio y en menos de una hora ya se encontraban circulando por las calles levemente alumbradas por la luz crepuscular. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y poco a poco, los anuncios de neón empezaba a cobrar vida sobre la cabeza de cientos de personas que buscaban divertirse o apostar todo lo que trajeran encima.

\- Vamos Kid, date prisa! - alentó Liz a su técnico.

\- Ya oí, no te desesperes, llegaremos a tiempo - alegó el de ojos ambarinos mientras trataba de ubicarse entre las calles.

No tardaron mucho en localizar el famoso Coliseo ya que desde varias calles antes, se lograba vislumbrar el enorme anfiteatro.

Justo a un par de calles antes de llegar, se lograba ver también, la enorme cantidad de gente que salía del lugar, algunos en automóviles lujosos y la gran mayoría a pie, que se perdían entre las calles de la ciudad. Esto le preocupo tano al piloto, como a la copiloto, porque eso significaba que el espectáculo había terminado y, según las palabras de los comentaristas de la televisión, los hermanos Evans ellos se irían apenas acabará el concierto.

\- Apresurate Kid - volvió a decir la rubia, esta vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de manera accidental, de todos los que estaban en la parte trasera del vehículo.

En ese momento, Black*Star, que se había encontrado viendo todo el "espectáculo" desde la ventana, donde había sacado la cabeza para admirar todo lo que pudiera, regreso su mirada hacia el piloto.

\- Hey Kid, que no el de allá es donde está Soul? - preguntó, ignorante de lo que pensaban los dos que estaban en frente.

Efectivamente, frente a ellos ya se encontraba el famoso Coliseo cosa que alegró por unos instantes a los presentes hasta que miraron la cantidad de gente que había alrededor. Había muchos transeúntes que aparentemente se habían acercado a ver el espectáculo en las pantallas que se encontraban a las afueras de la construcción. De las salidas de este, se veía a bastante gente vestida de gala que probablemente había ido por los famosos hermanos Evans y finalmente, se podían distinguir a varios reporteros ubicados alrededor de todo el lugar, documentando todo lo que pasaba y esperando, probablemente que salieran los músicos albinos.

\- Esto no es buena señal - comentó el ojiambar, poniendo palabras a las preocupaciones de los demás.

\- Crees que ya se hayan ido hacia el aeropuerto? - comentó Tsubaki, aumentando la ansiedad de los presentes.

\- Maka lo sabe - habló la menor de las Thompson con bastante seguridad.

\- Como se supone que Maka lo sepa? - cuestiono su hermana volviéndose hacia la parte trasera del vehículo.

\- Liz tiene razón - habló Tsubaki abrazando un poco más a la peliceniza que se encontraba observando a su vez a la pistola menor - Como se supone que Maka...

\- Ella puede saberlo - interrumpió Chrona que se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el asiento contiguo al de Mala y Tsubaki.

\- Como podría saberlo? - preguntó Tsubaki confusa.

\- Con la resonancia.

\- Vamos Soul - lo llamaba el mayor mientras jalaba una gran maleta con ruedas a su lado. De su espalda colgaba otra mochila a modo de morral.

\- Primero el traje de pingüino y ahora me utilizas de burro de carga!? - se quejaba Soul jalando una maleta visiblemente más voluminosa que la de su hermano - Es que acaso no me tienes consideración?

\- Por supuesto que la tengo - dijo Wes sin voltear y caminando de manera rápida entre las personas que circulaban por los pasillos del aeropuerto - Solo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor, después de que acabaste con la comida del hotel, de la recepción y con el dinero que te presté para apostar, el cual por cierto, no recuperaste.

El rostro del menor cambio a un gesto de disgusto, similar al que pusieron Black y Kid al conocer a Excalibur. Wes violin de reojo a su hermano y rió por lo bajo mientras seguía su andar.

\- Además - continuó - Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Una simple maleta no debería ser nada para la próxima Death Scythe...

Soul miró con sorpresa a su hermano, no por el halago que pasó desapercibido, sino por el hecho de que supiera qué era una Death Scythe y que él estaba en proceso de serlo; antes de que dijera algo, el albino mayor se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Soul casi tropezara solo, por ir casi corriendo.

\- Bien Soul - se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano quien se veía algo exhausto por la carrera que hicieron desde el Coliseo hasta el aeropuerto, esquivando a los fotógrafos y reporteros que ya los esperaban.

Tras ellos se encontraba un enorme ventanal que daba hacia la pista por la cual se veían los aviones despegar y aterrizar cada tanto; cerca de ellos, se encontraba un jet de menor tamaño el locual llevaba una "E" roja grabada en la aleta de la cola.

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión hermanito - dijo Wes extendiendo su mano libre hacia el menor, esperando a que la estrechara - Fue un gusto verte Soul, Espero que después vengas tú de visita.

El joven guadaña lo miro algo extrañado para después cambiar su expresión a una de fastidio y burla.

\- Creí haberte dicho: nada de cursilerías ni despedidas sentimentales.

\- Crucé los dedos - respondió Burlón el mayor mientras mostraba su mano con los dedos índice y medio cruzados para después soltar una carcajada.

\- Idiota - dijo Soul con fastidio, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos - Adiós Wes - dijo alzando la voz, enfatizando la palabra "Adiós".

\- Tranquilizate Soul. Aunque hablaba en serio. Algún día deberías venir a visitarnos.

Entrego la maleta a su hermano de mala manera, sin contestar a su ofrecimiento; Wes la tomó con algo de trabajo para después dirigirse a la puerta donde una azafata esperaba poder tomar su boleto. Antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia su hermano nuevamente.

\- Aun está en pie mi ofrecimiento Soul - el menor arqueó la ceja - Aún puedes venir conmigo. Sería agradable volver a tenerte en casa, al menos por una temporada.

Su vista estaba posada en el menor mientras que de su ropa sacaba un segundo boleto.

\- Es tu elección Soul.

\- Kid! Es que acaso no puedes conducir más rápido? - Apresuraba Liz a su técnico. En el filamento ya se veía al sol en sus últimos momentos, antes de cederle su lugar a la luna. Éste tenía una expresión de cansancio que indicaba lo poco que tardaría en caer.

En el momento en que la pelirrosada comento hacerla de la resonancia de almas, no tardaron ni dos minutos en convencer a la joven Albarn para que intentara localizar a su arma; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo terrible apenas activó la resonancia: Soul ya no estaba en el Coliseo y se encontraba de camino al Aeropuerto.

Una vez con la información de a dónde se dirigía el albino, se pusieron en marcha pero terrible fue su sorpresa, al notar que las calles empezaron a llenarse cada vez más de autos, los cuales imposibilitaban a los jóvenes estudiantes a ir todo lo rápido que quisieran.

\- Eso intento! - se quejó quid tratando de salir de aquel embotellamiento - Es que acaso no ves la cantidad de autos epque hay enfrente? Además, es demasiado difícil concentrarse viendo a todos estos sitios acomodados de manera desordenada y asimétrica!

Liz se le quedó viendo al joven Shinigami; este había olvidado temporalmente si obsesión con la simetría pero tal parece que ya estaba reciba el su típica conducta.

\- Si tan solo estuvieran acomodados de manera en que los colores quedarán perfectamente simétricos - dijo señalando a un par de coches color azul que estaban frente a él - Si se cambiara aquel auto a la derecha y si el que está enfrente cambiará de lugar con el que está dos coches más atrás, y el que está a la izquierda se pasará en frente...

\- No empieces Kid - dijo la pistola mayor bastante fastidiada de la actitud del de ojos ámbar - En ese caso, será mejor que yo conduzca.

Dicho esto, la rubia logró empujar a su técnico,casi ahorcandolo con el cinturón de seguridad de no ser por que el ojiambar se lo desabrochó a tiempo. Una vez al volante, Liz logró hacerse de un hueco por el que pasar: por la banqueta.

\- Liz - la llamo Tsubaki, sujetándose de los asientos mientras trataba de mantener a Maka sujeta de su mano - No es que no quiera que lleguemos a dónde está Soul, pero no podemos tratar de respetar las leyes de tránsito?

\- Esto no me gusta - comentó Chrona sujetándose como podías tratando de aguantar las ganas de volver el estómago debido al movimiento - No se como lidiar con esto!

\- Si queremos llegar donde Soul a tiempo, Jay que tomar medidas drásticas - dijo la pistola mayor mientras conducía por sobre las calles, tocando el claxon para hacer que los transeúntes se movieran.

Derribó múltiples puestos, sillas, sombrillas, puestos en su arranque, mientras tiritaba a todo aquel que estuviese en su camino.

\- A un lado estorbos! Tenemos prisa!

\- Liz, estoy de acuerdo con Tsubaki, no creo que sea correcto conducir de esta manera y menos con el auto de mi padre - decía el de cabello a rayas mientras se sujetaba de lo que podía ya que no se había logrado colocar el cinturón a tiempo - Es más, ni siquiera deberías estar conduciendo tu, ir yo recuerde, no has pasado tu examen de conducir.

Todos miraron aterrados a la rubia que continuaba conduciendo entre las calles, como si no hubiese escuchado a su técnico.

\- Esto es emocionante! - la voz del peliazul distrajo a los demás.

Éste se encontraba sacando la cabeza por el toldo del auto, viendo como todo se destrozaba su paso - Vamos Liz! Al aeropuerto! Te lo ordena tu Dios!

En vez de quejarse a cerca del comentario del ninja, la mayor de las Thompson pisó el acelerador y zigzagueo entre las calles hasta llegar a su destino.

Una vez el el aeropuerto, aquel peculiar grupo de amigos bajo del auto y se dirigió al interior de aquel enorme complejo.

\- El avión de los Evans, donde esta!? - preguntó, o más bien gritó la mayor de las Thompson, asustándolo a la señorita que se encontraba en la recepción.

\- Disculpe? - preguntó amablemente la chica de tes morena después de salir de su aturdimiento.

\- Sabemos que los hermanos Evans están aquí, a punto de abordar un avión, ahora díganos, para donde esta!?

\- Liz, ese tipo de información no creo que la tenga la señorita - comentó Kid.

El resto de amigos se quedo observando a los integrantes del equipo Death sin decir palabra. Por su parte, la señorita que atendía en esos momentos a los jóvenes estudiantes, trataba de contener la risa ante lo que veía, con respecto al rostro de Kid.

Nadie, en ningún momento se le ocurrió decirle al pelirrayado que su arma había dibujado, cuando se encontraba inconsciente, sobre su rostro y en cuanto la pistola mayor dio la voz de aviso para que todos fueran al auto, ese asunto quedó temporalmente olvidado.

\- Que le ocurre? - preguntó Liz a su técnico mientras ambos veían la expresión risueña de la morena a quien pronto se le unieron un par de compañeros e incluso unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí.

\- Señorita, sería tan amable de decirlos si conoce a los hermanos Evans, los músicos que viajarían hoy a Londres? - preguntó Kid con tono serio, más su rostro indicaba lo contrario.

La joven no aguanto más y comenzó a reír junto con quien parecía ser su amiga más cercana, una joven de apariencia menor de cabello rojizo corto. Kid se limitó enarcar una ceja por el desconcierto.

\- Que demonios le ocurre? - dijo Liz entre dientes antes de voltear a ver a su técnico,en busca de una explicación, más cuando finalmente lo vio, entendió todo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa.

\- Liz? - preguntó desconectado el Shinigami mientras veía a la rubia tratando de contener la risa - Alguien me puede decir que demonios está pasando aquí!?

Alzó un poco la voz llamando la atención de más personas que pasaban por ahí, las cuales ya habían formado un círculo al rededor de aquel peculiar grupo de amigos, en especial de los dos que se encontraban frente a la recepción.

\- Es tu cara Kid! - gritó la menor de las Thompson, subiéndose a la espalda del ninja para que todos, no solo su técnico,pudieran escucharla.

\- Oye tú! - gritó el peliazul, tratando de quitarse a la menor de la espalda - A caso piensas que soy un caballo?

\- Mi cara? - preguntó Kid al aire, buscando respuestas de sus amigos más prácticamente no podía verlos debido a la cantidad de gente que iba llegando para burlarse de el. Apenas notó esto, se acercó a su arma, que seguía riendo junto con la chica morena; tomó su bolso en su descuido,buscando lo que por fin le diera respuestas sobre lo que pasaba.

Una vez obtuvo el espejo, procedió a mirarse en él. Por unos momentos no pasó nada y todo el mundo, desde los técnicos y armas ahí prevented, como los trabajadores de la aerolínea, pasando por los turistas esperaban lo que haría el de cabello a rayas, hasta que esté soltó un grito desgarrador, siguió de auto-insultos debido a su simétrica forma para después caer al suelo, escupiendo sangre y llorando con gran intensidad.

Muchos reían alrededor, entre ellos las pistolas hermanas y el ninja herido que no dejaba de recalcarle su asimetría al Shinigami.

Porque parte,Tsubaki, Maka, Chrona y Ragnarog se mantuvieron al margen de todo ello y decidieron buscar al albino ellos solos. Cada segundo que pasaba podía significar el escape del peliblanco y eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Así pues, corrieron por los pasillos del aeropuerto, buscando entre las personas el rostro de su amigo o el de su hermano, más era en vano. No había ni rastros del Eater y los amigos empezaban a desesperarse.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una de las salas de espera, una un poco más pequeña en comparación con las demás, pero que al igual que ellas,tenía un enorme ventanal que dejaba ante ellos la pista donde los aviones despegaban o aterrizaban alternadamente.

\- Esto es inútil - habló Ragnarog, saliendo de la espalda de su técnico,fingiendo una respiración errática, como si el hubiese sido quien corría por el aeropuerto - Jamás encontraremos a ese tonto de dientes de tiburón. Yo digo que será mejor que regresemos...

Se quedo a media frase debido a un golpe que le propinó la pelinegra.

\- No nos iremos hasta que encontremos a Soul-kun - dijo ella con voz firme.

\- Pero y si Ragnarog tiene razón? - preguntó Chrona, alcanzó la mano para hablar; Tsubaki la miró con duda - Q-Qui-qui- quiero decir - tartamudeo al tener la mirada de ambas jóvenes sobre ella - Que tal si ya se fue?

Los ojos de la peliceniza nuevamente se aguaron, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- No! - la espada demoníaca alzó la voz - Lo encontraremos cueste lo que cueste, así tengamos que registrar todo el aeropuerto!

Por un momento las otras dos chicas se quedaron observando a la pelinegra, que mostraba una gran determinación con esas palabras, más poco a poco, vengo a decaer cuando notó que no solo las dos jóvenes la observaban, si no bastantes pasajeros que esperaban en la sala.

\- Será mejor movernos - habló Maka con una voz algo rasposa debido al llanto previo.

\- S-Si - dijo Tsubaki, moviéndose con sus amigas hacia el ventanal, por donde caminaron, tratando de observar los rostros de todos los que estaban ahí.

No pasó mucho para que el tercio de chicas logrará revisar toda la sala; las tres, visiblemente desmotivada, optaron por salir hasta que Chrona, o más bien dicho, Ragnarog notara algo peculiar por el ventanal.

\- Hey! Bobas - la sangre negra salió de la espalda de la pelirrosada, llamando la atención de las otras dos. Maka y Tsubaki voltearon de mala gana.

\- Que ocurre Ragnarog? - preguntó Tsubaki amablemente.

\- Que no el sujeto que buscan es peliblanco y de ojos rojos?

Ambas miraron con sorpresa al ente negro.

\- Es Soul - dijo Maka algo enfadada, suponiendo que el ente les estaría por jugar una mala broma.

\- Si, ese - dijo como si nada, ignorando la mirada asesina de la peliceniza - Que no es el que está allá?

La sangre negra señaló en ventanal, más específicamente el avión que se encontraba a unos metros. Éste era pequeño en comparación al resto de aviones de pasajeros, pero tenía la peculiaridad de tener una "E" roja en la aleta de la cola. Al lado de este, en las escaleras que se cuelen colocar para que la gente aborde, se veía a un joven de cabellos blancos y ropa casual que se adentraba en el avión, seguido de quien parecía ser el piloto.

\- Ese es...

\- Soul - Maka terminó la frase que dejo la pelinegra incompleta, diciendo el nombre de su arma en un susurro.

Con la mirada, ubico a una chica serva de una puerta de acceso que parecía ser la que llevaba hasta ese avión. Rápidamente, las tres amigas corrieron hasta ella, tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que diera un respingo.

\- Señorita - dijo Maka jadeando por la carrera - Ese avión... Quien va en se avión y a dónde va?

Por unos segundos la señorita de cabello castaño y ojos de un peculiar tono verde se quedo observando al curioso grupo que estaba frente a ella, para después sonreír y responder a la peliceniza.

\- Es el avión privado de los Evans - dijo en un susurro que apenas y escucharon las estudiantes de Shibusen - Se dirige a Londres en estos momentos.

Las tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

\- Ya abordaron, los hermanos Evans? - preguntó Tsubaki al borde de la desesperación.

\- Me temo que si - respondo la castaña sin quitar su sonrisa - En estos momentos el avión está por despegar con los Evans a bordo.

\- Tiene que detenerlo! - gritó Maka, con los ojos cristalinos, al borde del llanto.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero una vez las puertas se cierran, no se puede hacer nada.

Maka y Tsubaki voltearon a ver el avión, que empezaba a moverse en dirección a la pista de despegue.

\- Por favor señorita - robó Tsubaki - Tienen que hacer algo, No puede dejar que ese avión vaya a Londres.

\- Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Y así fue como las jóvenes estudiantes, vieron despegar el avión de aquella prestigiosa familia, con su amigo en el interior.

\- Soul...

Nuevamente, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la ojiverde, pero no solo eso, su mirada cambio de repente a estar más apagada y sin brillo.

\- Maka - tanto la ojiazul como la pelirrosada abrazaron a su amiga, tratando de consolarla.

No tardaron en unírseles el resto de jóvenes, tanto armas como técnicos. Al ver el estado de la de ojos oliva y la mirada melancólica que les dedico la espada demoníaca, supieron de inmediato lo que ocurría. Así pues, se unieron al abrazo las pistolas hermanas, seguidas de Black*Star. Kid, Por su parte, se quedo a un lado, observando la escena; su rostro se encontraba aún algo rojo debido al marcador que había intentado despintarse sin mucho éxito, más ahora se encontraba de manera simétrica en su rostro. El Shinigami observaba a su alrededor, algo incómodo debido a las muestras de afecto que se llevaban a cabo a su lado; al no saber muy bien qué hacer en esas situaciones (al igual que Chrona que también se encontraba solo mirando, lamentándose por no saber como lidiar con una Maka triste) se limitó a observar aquella sala.

Le gustaba que está fuera un cuadrado perfecto, con los asientos para pasajeros ubicados de manera simétrica, incluso el umbral que conectaba aquella sala con el resto del complejo se encontraba justo en el centro, mirando hacia los asientos. Lo único que destrozaba aquella simetría era el ventanal y la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba del lado opuesto.

En el momento en que pido su vista en la cafetería, pensó que estaría bien ponerla en el lado opuesto al umbral de entrada, pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos simétricos.

Una figura asimétricamente conocida.

\- Chicos! - gritó el Shinigami menor para llamar la atención del resto de sus compañeros - Chicos!!!

Todos voltearon en el acto, algo enojados con el ojiambar debido a que interrumpía su momento de intimidad.

\- Que ocurre Kid? - dijo Liz mirando de mala manera a su técnico.

Ignorando a su arma, el Shinigami se limitó a señalar a la cafetería, donde un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y una peculiar sonrisa de tiburón, se encontraba pagando un café a un muchacho de cabello oscuro que lo miraba con cierta sorpresa, probablemente porque vio al joven guadaña en la presentación de aquella tarde por televisión.

\- SOUL! - gritaron todos al unísono antes de dirigirse disparados a dónde el albino.

A pesar de querés ir a saludar al joven arma, todos, en una especie de acuerdo silencioso, dejaron que Maka se adelantara, lista para el reencuentro con Soul, mas hubo alguien que al parecer no entendió la mirada de complicidad entre ellos: Black*Star.

El joven ninja superó por poco a la peliceniza, llendo directamente hacia Soul, gritando su nombre.

Al momento de escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, el peliblanco volteó hacia donde lo llamaban, justo para ver cómo Black*Star saltaba hacia el, tacleandolo y tumbándolo contra el suelo, haciendo que su café cayera sobre su brazo y parte de su torso, quemándolo al instante.

\- Black*Star!!!! - Dio un fuerte gritó, para después golpear al peliazul, haciendo que saliera volando varios metros, con dirección a los chicos que venían hacia el.

\- Como osas hacerle estos tu Dios!? - gritó el joven técnico antes de que se estampara contra uno de los asientos de espera de aquella sala.

Soul chasqueó la lengua. Antes de que lograra reincorporarse, un nuevo cuerpo lo abrazó, esta vez de manera menor tosca y más agradable. Después de reponerse de aquella primera impresión, abrazo a su técnico de manera inconsciente con su brazo izquierdo (el que no estaba quemado).

\- Maka - dijo Soul llamó a su técnico, quien escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

En segundos, el resto de estudiantes se reunió alrededor de él equipo Albarn, con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros que hicieron irritar al ojirrojo. Las hermanas Thompson los miraban con una mezcla de burla y ternura, como si se tratasen de dos gatitos abandonados en la calle. Tsubaki, que ayudaba a reincorporarse a su técnico, le dirigió a una mirada de desaprobación mientras que el peliazul, más golpeado que antes, se reía de ella por aquella escena al puro estilo de película romántica hollywoodence.

Kid se encontraba llorando en el fondo ya que, cuando hechando a correr, algún sujeto le había derramado jugo en su camisa lo cual lo hacía totalmente asimétrico. Finalmente Chrona se encontraba frente a ellos con mirada de sorpresa e intriga mientras que Ragnarog imitaba al ninja, burlándose de ellos.

\- Oigan, que mierda esta pasando aquí!!?? - estaño el peliblanco, tratando de apartar a !ajá de su lado ya que le estaba lastimando su brazo quemado debido a la posición en la que estaban.

Todos seguian observando sin decir nada, cosa que hizo enojar aún más al Eater; trató de levantarse, haciendo a un lado a Maka pero al intentarlo, notó que ella se encontraba llorando en su hombro. En ese momento sintió una terrible operación en el pecho mientras que las palabras de su hermano volvían a su mente:

"...ella se preocupa por ti, son compañeros y por lo que me dices, a ella le afecta el verte mal, que te lastimen. Por que no lo puedes entender?" "No puedo creer, que teniendo una compañera así, que se preocupe por ti, pelees con ella en vez de consolarla, que le des más razones para preocuparse en vez de hacer lo opuesto, hacer que confíe."

\- Parece que por fin lo comprendes Soul - dijo Liz sin quitar su sonrisa de triunfo; se había dado cuenta antes que los demás, de la expresión del albino al notar como había dañado, de manera consciente o no, a su técnico.

Abrazo la ojiverde, mientras el mismo dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas, que, para su fortuna nadie notó.

\- Oye Maka - llamó Soul a la chica - Será mejor que nos levantemos, todos nos están mirando.

Por un momento pensó en que la joven técnico no le haría caso, no deprisa pero se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se alejó de el, con la boca esa gacha, evitando así que vieran si rostro que, Soul supuso, debía estar pálido y lleno de lágrimas.

Patty le extendió la mano a Soul para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, lo cual acepto sin problema.

\- Hora alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó mientras veía como el resto de sus amigos lo acorralaba; Maka seguía con la mirada baja, siendo consolada por Tsubaki.

\- Vinimos en tu búsqueda Soul - dijo Patty con su típico tono infantil.

\- En mi búsqueda?

\- Si - Liz se adelantó, mirando de manera amenazante al de dientes afilados - En tu busqueda. En que demonios estabas pensado cabeza hueca? A caso de verdad pensabas abandonar a Maka de esta forma?

\- Ah? Abandonar?

\- Me escuchaste. O si no por que estuviste todo el fin de semana con tu guapísimo... Digo - por un momento el rostro de la pistola demoníaca se tornó de un leve tono carmín - Con tu hermano sin avisar a los demás? Y también, que era eso de que planeabas volver con tu familia a Londres?

\- Oye oye - Soul la detuvo - De que mierda hablas? Yo jamás volverá a Londres con mi hermano. Quien diablos les metió esa idea en la cabeza?

\- Eso fue lo que dijeron en la televisión - dijo Patty sin perder detalle de lo que decían ambas armas.

\- En la televisión?

\- Si, cuando te estaban preguntando para el concierto dijeron que cuando esté finalizada regresarías a Londres con tu familia.. - dijo Liz ya sin tanta seguridad.

\- Eso es una idiotez - dijo el albino, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos; hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando si mano herida tocó la tela, pero lo ignoro - Ahora escuchen todos ustedes - alzó la voz - Me fui de ese lugar para jamás regresar. Que estuviera con mi hermano estos dos días fue porque el estaba de paso y acepto pagar mi alojamiento en las Vega junto con lo que fue por participar en la concierto. Ni aunque la locura me consumiera regresaría a ese lugar.

Todos se quedaron viendo al joven guadaña.

\- Bien, si eso es cierto, por que lo comentaron en televisión? - preguntó Liz algo confundida.

\- Publicidad - respondo alzándose de hombros. Después agregó - Aunque realmente Wes me ofreció acompañarlo.

Se alzó de hombros.

\- De verdad dejaste de lado la vida de chico millonario por quedarte con nosotros? Debe quererme mucho! - gritó Black tratando de abrazar a Soul pero éste simplemente lo esquivo para que después resolviera múltiples golpes en la cabeza por parte de todos los presentes.

\- A caso no estabas escuchando? - dijo Soul enojado mientras pisaba a su amigo ensangrentado y posiblemente inconsciente - Yo jamás iría fon ellos. Esa vida de "chico rico" es peor que el infierno. Siempre pendientes de todo lo que hagas. No puede hacer nada que no hayan aprobado antes y siempre tras ese estúpido piano con el idiota profesor que cree saber mas que yo cuando obviamente yo soy mucho mejor que el.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio. Está era una de las pocas veces en las que Soul se animaba a hablar de su antigua vida antes de llegar a Shibusen. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal confección.

Una vez Soul se hubo incomodado lo suficiente entre el colegio y las miradas tanto de propios como de extraños, chasqueó la lengua y se puso en marcha hacia la salida.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hicimos demasiado el ridículo aquí y no quiero que alguien me reconozca y empiece a hacer preguntas. Andando.

Todos, algo sorprendidos por la actitud del Eater, lo siguieron a la salida, donde los esperaba una multa debido al manejo imprudente u mal estacionado del vehículo de la familia Death.

Soul se las arregló para que no se llevarán el estropeado auto y logró hacer que le prestaran una camioneta un poco menos lujosa para llevar a todos de vuelta a Death City.

Mientras los conducían hacia el estacionamiento, Soul se acercó a su técnico que desde aquel abrazo se había mantenido en silencio absoluto.

\- No has dicho nada desde hace rato - colocó sus brazos j su nuca mientras miraba de reojo a su técnico. Ella había dejado de llorar pero en su rostro aún quedaban restos del llanto previo, lo cual volvió a causarle molestias al chico guadaña.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Maka le respondió.

\- Tu en realidad no quisiste ir con tu hermano?

\- Es que acaso lo tengo que repetir mil veces? Jamás iré a Londres con mis padres. Antes prefiero que devoren mi alma.

\- Si es así - miró a su compañero a los ojos - Entonces por que te fuiste desde un principio?

Se detuvo y su arma la imitó.

\- Supongo... - miró al cielo antes de mirar a la joven de ojos verdes - Que necesitaba pensar, alejarme de todo por un ratón para recapacitar lo que había pasado. Así también te estaba dando tu espacio para que hicieras lo mismo. Y para dejar también que se te pasará el enojo. Mi cabeza lo ha reventado demasiado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peliceniza y Soul esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida.

\- Creo que lo entiendo, y lo siento Soul, por todo lo que dije - el albino miró extrañado a su compañera - Ahora se como es que te fuentes cuando soy herida, pero quiero que comprendas que yo siento lo mismo cuando tú sales herido. Quiero que entiendas que verte así, me lastima a mí también, siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, de convertirte en una Death Scythe. Y además... - un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su rostro se coloreo un poco de rojo - No quiero perderte!

En ese momento Soul comprendió todas las palabras de su técnico y su hermano. Se sintió un idiota pero también muy afortunado de tener a Maka como su compañera y amiga.

En un gesto poco propio de el, tomó a la chica de la mano y la jaló hacia el, para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Lo siento Maka - se disculpó, evitando verla a los ojos - También entiendo lo que debes sentir, hacia que te propongo un trato - se separaron un poco - Que de ahora en adelante ambos nos volvamos fuertes, al mismo tiempo, para poder defenderlos mutuamente. Aunque también, déjame hacer mi trabajo de defenderte mientras me ayudas a transformarme en la mejor Death Scythe que haya tenido Shinigami-sama.

Maka miró a Soul Por unos momentos, y por un instante sintió como sus almas estaban en una perfecta resonancia. Se secó las lágrimas y asintió energéticamente.

\- Bien!

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron su camino hacia la camioneta donde los esperaban los demás jóvenes estudiantes.

Antes de llegar, Maka llamó a Soul a acercarse para decirle algo. Una vez lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó su libro predilecto para los golpes y asestó un fuerte Maka-chop en la cabeza de Soul que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Luego de esto se adentró en la camioneta.

\- Por que fue eso!? Pensé que estábamos bien ahora!

\- Lo estamos, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta - Eso fue por no avisar sobre lo que harías aquí y por no invitarnos a las Vegas a conocer a tu hermano.

Sonrió victoriosa. Desde el suelo, Soul la veía rencoroso.

\- Serás una...

Se levantó y se dirigió al auto, entró en el, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo para después seguir discutiendo con Maka por el resto de camino.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Por fin el capítulo final !

Quiero pedir perdón a todos (sean muchos o pocos) los que sigan está historia. Tenía planeado hacer este capítulo más corto, pero hija a quedar demasiado apresurado. Me tarde más de la cuenta pero han sido más de 5000 palabras, espero que eso lo compense.

Gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
